Combien ça coûte
by Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever
Summary: Suite qui a mis le temps a venir 8"D
1. Chapter 1

_**Combien ça coûte**_

**_Disclamer:_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Personnages: Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Demyx, Cloud, Séphiroth, Réno, Tifa, Aérith, Yuffie, Vincent, personnages de Disney.

Couples: Axel et Roxas, Sora et Riku, Cloud et Séphiroth, Yuffie et Vincent, (Kairi et Naminé ?)

Parentés: Axel et Réno (+ des personnages de Disney); Roxas, Sora et Cloud; Riku, Naminé et Séphiroth; Yuffie, Tifa et Demyx (cousin très très éloigné (vraiment ?))

_**Attention !**_ il y aura parfois des phrases à double sens et des scènes assez détaillées. Homophobes et âmes sensibles abstenez-vous, passez votre chemin. Merci de votre attention. ^^ Cette histoire peut passer de _soft_ à _lemon_, de _lemon_ à _hentai_… j'en sais rien, j'm'en rend pas compte. Il parait que j'passe plus de temps sur les scènes chaudes plutôt qu'autre chose…

SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE AUX PREMIERS LECTEURS DE MA PREMIÈRE FANFIC !!! XD

Chapitre 1

« Roxas, jeune étudiant de dix-huit ans, blond aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne, cherche une personne capable de lui apporter bonheur et félicité. Entre autre, si possible, quelqu'un de relativement souple et à sa disposition (1). PS: Garçons ou filles feront l'affaire. »

Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Un avis de recherche. Qui en est l'auteur ? Demyx, un imbécile heureux qui s'est inspiré d'Axel, un beau rouquin aux yeux verts qui est son meilleur ami et soit disant amant de Roxas; allez savoir pourquoi… Demyx se croit drôle mais il ne fait qu'attirer des ennuis à Roxas. À cause de ces blagues stupides, Roxas se fait souvent dragué, coursé, voir même agressé par celles et ceux qui se disent être intéressés par ces nouvelles…

¾ Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!

¾ Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a Axel ?

¾ Reste pas là ! Y a un troupeau de furies qui arrive !!

¾ Encore ?!

¾ Cours j'te dis ! Reste pas là !! Sauve-toi !!!

Axel courait à une de ces vitesses… (une fusée dans le cul ?) Il chopa Roxas par le poignet et s'enfuit au hasard des couloirs. On pouvait entendre le « troupeau » qui arrivait à son tour dans le bâtiment scolaire. Cela durait depuis déjà une semaine, Roxas en avait ras-le-bol, il était à bout de nerf comme jamais. En plus c'était pas la première fois que Demyx faisait ce genre de mauvaise plaisanterie. Enfin bref, Axel et Roxas arrivèrent dans le hall, Roxas regarda autour d'eux si il n'y avait pas d'autres tarés. Axel embarqua Roxas dans les cuisines du self. Une connaissance était là.

¾ Kairi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

¾ Ah, bonjour vous deux ! Je suis de corvée de vaisselle parce qu'hier j'ai renversé mon plateau repas sur le dirlo… J'en rate pas une !

¾ Tu l'as dit !

¾ Axel ! C'est pas drôle.

¾ Pff… Bon, désolé Kairi mais faut qu'on se trouve une planque de toute urgence.

¾ Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

¾ Non. On joue à cache-cache, c'est tout.

¾ Axel…

¾ Z'avez qu'à passer par la sortie de secoure. Y a jamais personne !

¾ Super ! Merci Kairi !

¾ Merci Kairi !

¾ 'Pas de quoi.

Axel et Roxas repartirent de plus belle pendant que Kairi portait une pile d'assiettes vers les placards. À peine quelques secondes plus tard il y eut un énorme vacarme… Devinez ce qu'il s'est passé…

Eh bien, pour ceux qui ont compris sans problème, Kairi s'est cassé la gueule avec la pile d'assiettes en criant:

¾ Merde ! Une peau de bananeuh ! (2)

Roxas avait un peu de peine pour elle (juste un peu !), Axel ouvra la porte de la sortie de secoure à grand coup de pied. En sortant ils tombèrent sur d'autres connaissances qui avaient l'air de bien s'amusées… C'était Sora et Riku qui étaient en train de se rouler des gamelles, pendant que Riku pelotait les fesses de Sora… Vision d'horreur pour Roxas et grosse crise de rire pour Axel en voyant le visage horrifié de son ami.

¾ Jamais personne, hein ?

¾ Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?!!!!

¾ Ah ! Euh, salut frangin !

¾ Mais, mais... Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

¾ Bah, j'me détend !

¾ Hein ?!!

¾ Bah quoi ? C'est mon amoureux !

¾ Si j'peux me permettre, évite d'être trop « détendu » si tu tiens à ton c…

¾ On en reparlera à la maison !!!

¾ Ok.

¾ Kyaah !!! Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!

¾ Merde ! Voilà les furies !! Laisse ton p'tit frère on s'casse !!

Chapitre 2

L'« ouragan » était enfin passé. Après un bon marathon, Axel et Roxas étaient remontés en classe où ils tombèrent sur Demyx… Ce dernier sortit apeuré de la classe aux pas de course. Pas de chance pour lui, car Axel et Roxas s'étaient habitués à courir et ils avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre ! Demyx se réfugia dans un casier du couloir… (l'imbécile !)

¾ Demyx j'vais te défoncer !!!

¾ J'suis désolé! Pardon, pardon, pardon, j'recommencerai plus !!! J'le jure sur la tête de ma sœur !

¾ Axel a raison ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! T'as vu où ça nous mène à chaque fois ?!

¾ Tu fais chier tout le monde, en plus y a que toi que ça fait rire !

¾ Pardon, pardon, pardon !

¾ Tu te rends compte qu'à chacune de tes blagues foireuses j'dois racheter un uniforme ?!

¾ Désolé ! J'recommencerai plus ! Promis !

¾ … pff, ferme ta gueule, tu me les casses !

Axel donna un gros coup de poing dans le casier, où il y laissa son empreinte (Aïe !). Il cria encore une fois après Demyx avant de partir en entraînant Roxas avec lui. Ils montèrent sur le toit du lycée. Dans les escaliers, Roxas loupa une marche mais Axel le rattrapa de justesse, puis le remonta à son niveau trois marches plus hautes. Quelle force dans un seul bras ! Axel sourit à Roxas qui se mit à rougir. Arrivés sur le toit, Roxas tomba de fatigue à terre, Axel aussi d'ailleurs… Pendant un moment il ne se passa rien, Roxas regardait le ciel; quand il trouva un nuage en forme de glace à l'eau de mer il se mit à gargouiller… Axel le regarda, rigola et lui lança un petit paquet de biscuits.

¾ Euh, pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

¾ Si t'as gargouiller c'est parce que t'as faim, alors mange ça.

¾ C'est quoi ?

¾ Des *pocky à la fraise. (*mikado)

¾ Merci.

¾ …

¾ T'es encore énervé ?

¾ Ouais. Sans dèc' il commence vraiment à me courir sur le haricot l'autre attardé ! Il est relou à un point, mais…! Un de ces jours j'vais craquer, il y survivra pas !

¾ Bah tu sais, dans ton cas je pense que c'est encore supportable. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est moi le premier concerné par ses conneries ! Bon d'accord tu m'aides toujours à me planquer, n'empêche qu'à cause de lui j'me ruine pour racheter je sais pas combien de fois ce putain d'uniforme ! En plus des furies qui se jettent sur moi pour me dépouiller !

¾ De toute façon c'est simple, à la prochaine blague foireuse, il finira sa vie à manger à la paille.

¾ T'exagères un peu là.

Roxas commença à manger les pocky alors qu'Axel sortit un paquet de clopes. Roxas était trop occupé à regarder le ciel pour s'en apercevoir. Quand il sentit l'odeur de cigarette il tourna brusquement la tête vers Axel, il était choqué.

¾ Depuis quand tu fumes ?

¾ Hum, trois jours.

¾ Pourquoi ?

¾ Ça me calme.

¾ …

¾ J'en ai marre de ces pétasses qui te tourne autour à cause de Demyx… Je supporte pas que des cons pareils te colle… J'veux pas que tu me vois quand je pète les plombs…

¾ Pourquoi ?

¾ …

¾ Axel, dis-moi pourquoi.

¾ ~Hi~Mi~Tsu~ !

¾ Oh ! T'es chiant quand tu fais ça !

¾ J'ai pas envie de te le dire. T'as qu'à deviner.

¾ Beuh…

¾ On ferait mieux de rentrer, il va pleuvoir.

¾ Rien à foutre. J'attend une vraie réponse de ta part.

¾ … Bon…Roxas.

¾ Oui ?

¾ Si je déteste quand les autres t'ennuis, c'est parce que…

¾ Parce que quoi ?

¾ …

Axel fixait Roxas de ses yeux émeraude tel un félin qui guette sa proie. Roxas se mit à rougir bien plus que précédemment par la gène que lui procurait Axel qui, quant à lui rougissait car il trouvait Roxas incroyablement mignon… Effectivement, la pluie commença à tomber. Axel eut envie de sauter sur Roxas car la pluie lui donnait un air adorable qui disait « réchauffe-moi » (d'après Axel)…mais un vent glacial se leva et calma ses ardeurs. Cette fois, les deux garçons retournèrent à l'intérieur, sans qu'Axel ne finisse sa phrase. Axel devant, Roxas derrière. Une bourrasque fit claquer la porte. Par surprise, Roxas glissa des escaliers et tomba sur Axel qui tomba à son tour dans les escaliers. Les deux pauvres lycéens déboulèrent jusqu'au palier inférieur. À cause du choque, ils tombèrent dans les vapes… Quand Roxas reprit conscience, il était dans les bras d'Axel. Ce dernier l'emmenait à l'infirmerie.

¾ Où… est-ce qu'on… va…?

¾ Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Quand on est tombés dans les escaliers t'as dû te cogner la tête quelque part.

¾ Ah oui… les escaliers…

¾ Roxas ! Reste éveillé ! Roxas ? Merde…

(1) Jamel _100 % Debbouze._

(2) Banal Fantasy, épisode 45.

Lilou-chan


	2. Chapter 2

MERCI AUX REVIEWS de DuncanHearts, Okami89250, Da-Se Writter et Serya-chan !!! XD

Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez ^^ ( à part Da-Se Writter et Serya-chan qui connaissent la suite... (et la fin !!) XD)

Chapitre 3

Le blond reperdit conscience dans les bras chauds du rouquin. Environ deux heures plus tard, pendant l'interclasse, le blond se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie, encerclé par ses amis: Axel, Kairi, Naminé, Sora, Riku et Demyx.

**__****__**

Naminé - Comment te sens-tu ?

Kairi - Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Sora - Free hugs collectif ? (3)

Riku -... Sora, arrête.

Axel - S'il vous plait les gars, laissez-le se réveiller tranquilement.

Demyx - S'il te pousse une autre bosse sur la tête, on va te prendre pour un diable !

Axel - Demyx, ta gueule.

Roxas - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sora - Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? On vient prendre de tes nouvelles ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Roxas - Je crois qu'Axel a quelque chose à me dire.

Axel - Hein ?! Tu perds pas le nord toi !

Roxas - Ben qoui ?

Axel - ... Dîtes, les gars, laissez nous seuls un moment.

Sora - Oh nooooooooon !!!

Riku - ... Sora, arrête.

Sora - Riku, tu sais dire autre chose ?

Riku - ... Arrète, Sora.

Sora -Ah, ah, ah... T'es mou aujourd'hui ! ( dans tous les sens du terme XD)

Naminé - D'accord, on vous laisse en tête à tête.

Kairi - Allez les garçons, on s'en va. Vous bavarderez dehors.

Demyx - Ne l'abîme pas plus notre Roxas, ok Axel ?

Axel - Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je sais être doux et calme !

Demyx - Bah c'est quand tu veux !

Axel - Fous le camp ! T'es relou !

________________________________

**Axel et Roxas se trouvèrent enfin seuls, dans une infirmerie paisible où le bruit de la pluie dégageait une atmosphère calme et sereine. Axel alla fermer la porte de l'infirmerie à clé avant de fermer les rideaux autour du lit de Roxas. Ensuite il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ce dernier. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main sur le magnifique visage du blond au yeux bleus.**

**- Roxas, en fait, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…**

**- C'est que quoi ?**

**- …Je …**

**- Tu ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Tu m'aimes. TU M'AIMES ?!**

**- Oui... Eh ! C'est toi qui l'a cherché ! Tu voulais savoir, maintenant c'est fait.**

**- Mais, tu m'aimes… de… quelle façon ?**

**- Si je te dis que je suis amoureux, complètement dingue de toi et que tu me hantes jour et nuit, ça te suffit ?**

**-… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

**- Alors ne dis rien.**

**- … Quoi ?**

**- Désolé pour ça…**

**Le rouquin posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Roxas fut tellement surprit qu'il n'essaya pas de le repoussé. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable. C'était doux, chaud, légèrement humide. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Roxas se laissait aller à la tendresse d'Axel. Certes ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années mais jamais Roxas n'avait vu Axel être aussi tendre… Finalement, Roxas repoussa doucement Axel. Il le regarda avec une tête d'ahuri. Il avait le feu aux joues, le cœur qui parfois loupait un battement… Le blond se demanda si c'était la situation ou ses sentiments qui le faisait rougir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à caresser le visage du rouquin qui se mit à rougir. Ce dernier sourit à Roxas, puis commença à lui faire des baises mains tout en continuant de le regardé. Roxas devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de son ami. Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il était complètement bloqué, on peut dire qu'il n'avait plus de voix, 'totalement aphone. Axel lâcha ses mains et le serra dans ses bras. Roxas était brûlant, rouge écarlate, il allait exploser !**

**- Désolé…**

**- ..A..xe..l…**

**- Oui ?**

**- ..Je…je…**

**- …**

**- …t'…**

**- C'est bon ? On peux revenir ?**

**Mais… qui a oser les interrompre ?!**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...**

**... ... ...**

**- Kairi !!!**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Retourne en classe !!**

**- Mais je…**

**- Vas-y bordel !**

**- ..A..xel…**

**- Hein ?**

**Roxas attrapa Axel par le cou et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Axel fut surprit mais heureux. Il rendit leur baiser plus intense en caressant les lèvres de Roxas du bout de sa langue. Roxas trouva cela agréable, il essaya à son tour. Axel était littéralement scotché à la bouche de Roxas. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se mirent à danser, à se caresser. Les deux garçons commencèrent à prendre du plaisir. Axel glissa sa main sous la chemise de Roxas pour lui caresser le torse et sentir les battements de son cœur. Quand Axel pinça un téton de Roxas, ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement qui le rendit encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était. Axel déboutonna la chemise de Roxas. Tout doucement, Axel descendait. Il se décolla des lèvres de Roxas, embrassa son front, ses joue, son cou, son cœur, son nombril… avec une incroyable tendresse. Puis il écouta le cœur de son amour… il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de commencer à sucer les tétons du pauvre Roxas qui devint rouge pivoine. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir… Axel fit glisser sa main vers la ceinture de Roxas…**

**- Axel… je…**

**- Laisse toi aller…**

**- Mmh !**

**Axel se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Roxas qui se dit qu'il pouvait mourir de plaisir maintenant… Le rouquin commença à caresser l'entrejambe du blond. Le rouquin sentit une bosse dans le pantalon du blond. Roxas se sentait serré, mais lorsqu'il vit Axel monter sur le lit pour continuer ses caresses et ses baisers sensuels, il se mit à gémir avec une expression de visage mignonne à en crever ! Axel aussi commença à se sentir serré au niveau de la ceinture. Malheureusement, quand il voulu aller plus loin, il entendit la voix de l'infirmière dans le couloir. Il alla déverrouiller la porte avant de se rafraîchir un coup au lavabo. L'infirmière entra et trouva Axel prés de la fenêtre pendant que Roxas s'était caché sous la couverture pour reboutonner sa chemise. Elle parla quelques minutes avec Axel avant d'aller voir comment se portait Roxas. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu de fièvre car il était tout rouge… (il a pas eu le temps de se rafraîchir ! XD) La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentie.**

**- Naminé, pourquoi t'as un sourire de perverse ?**

**- Pour rien Kairi, rassure-toi.**

**Dommage pour Axel et Roxas, personne, à par Naminé qui avait l'ouïe très fine, n'avait entendu leurs ébats. Elle comptait bien s'en servir pour écrire une fanfic les concernant… (La 'tite salope ! XD) L'infirmière dit à Roxas qu'il pouvait retourner en classe mais quand il descendit de son lit, il se posa brutalement par terre en faisant une grimace. L'infirmière suivie d'Axel se précipita aux côtés de Roxas. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'à la tête qu'il s'était blessé.**

**- Ça va Roxas ?!**

**- Aïe ! Ma cheville…**

**- Montrez-moi ça…**

**- Aouh !**

**- Eh bien jeune homme, il semblerait que vous ayez une entorse. Je vais vous faire une dispense d'EPS pour trois semaines.**

**- Anh nooooon ! J'ai un match de basket dans quatre jours ! (il n'est plus aphone)**

**- Eh bien trouvez-vous un remplacent. Il est hors de question que vous fassiez du sport dans cet état.**

**- Oh, c'est pas vrai…!**

**- J'peux te remplacer moi !**

**- Hein ?! T'es bon en basket ?**

**- Avec un peu d'entraînement ça devrait aller !**

**- …**

**- Eh ! C'est pour t'aider que j'fais ça.**

**- Pardon. Merci.**

**- C'est normal ! Bouge pas, j'vais dire aux autres que j'te raccompagne chez toi.**

**- Ok.**

**Axel sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller prévenir ses amis qui étaient encore dans le couloir. Sora écarquilla les yeux en disant que c'était le grand bazar chez lui, Naminé se mit à sourire, Kairi demanda si elle pouvait passer pour préparer la « nourriture du malade » mais Axel lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine car il allait le faire lui-même. Axel alla voir Riku plutôt que Demyx pour lui demander de prendre les cours pour lui et Roxas. À ce moment là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant Roxas sortir avec des béquilles. Axel crut voir un pauvre garçon à qui il n'arrivait que des malheurs. Il alla rejoindre son amour pour l'aider à porter ses affaires.**

**- Roxas, j't'avais dit de ne pas bouger.**

**- Oui je sais mais comme l'infirmière m'a prêté ces béquilles j'voulais en profiter pour me dégourdir les pattes.**

**- Bon, du moment que tu te blesses pas d'avantage.**

**- Mon pauvre frangin…**

**- T'inquiète Sora, je survivrai.**

**- Fais attention et prends soin de toi !**

**- Merci Kairi.**

**- Ne t'épuises pas trop à cause d'Axel.**

**- Euh, ouais, si tu veux Naminé…**

**- Eh ! Les filles! Qu'est-ce qui est petit, rose, mignon et qui saigne de temps en temps ?**

**- …**

**- …**

**- Vous donnez votre langue au chat ? Mais c'est un bébé avec un couteau !**

**- Demyx, ta gueule.**

**- Ta blague est aussi vide que le néant qui sépare tes oreilles…(4)**

**Chapitre 4**

**Donc, Axel et Roxas s'en allèrent à petits pas pendant que les autres remontaient en classe. Kairi et Naminé se racontaient ceci cela, Sora courait après Riku qui faisait exprès de s'écarté lorsque son petit ami lui sautait dessus, et Demyx riait tout seul comme un gars de l'asile. (espèce de mongol…) Avant de quitter le bâtiment qui les abritaient de la pluie, Roxas regarda le sol pour voir s'il était glissant ou pas, alors qu'Axel cherchait un parapluie de poche dans son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel trouva son « bonheur ». Il marcha bien collé contre Roxas pour le protégé de la pluie (comme si y avait que ça…) Dans la rue ils croisèrent Cloud, Séphiroth, Réno et Tifa qui se promenaient avant de retourner à l'université. Tifa et Cloud hurlèrent lorsqu'ils virent Roxas et ses béquilles.**

**- Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!!**

**- C'est rien grand frère, j'ai juste fais un p'tit malaise dans les escaliers c'matin !**

**- Comment ça « c'est rien » ?!! Ça aurait pu être grave !**

**- Mais tu vois bien que ça va, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état.**

**- J'vais te ramener à la maison en moto.**

**- Non non c'est bon, y a déjà Axel qui me raccompagne. En plus 'faut que je le prépare pour mon match de basket.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Bah oui ! J'suis sensé être « infirme » pendant trois semaines, alors Axel s'est proposé de me remplacer.**

**- Sans rire ?! Mais il sait pas viser et il tir de travers ! (il n'y a aucun sous-entendu... XDDD)**

**- La ferme Réno.**

**- Ah ha ! Je t'y prend, Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu compte lui faire ?!**

**- Rien. Réno, occupe-toi de tes fesses.**

**- Ouais gros ! Reste cool quoi ! Moi à ta place j'aurais du mal à résister…**

__

**Axel -Ta gueule !**

**Cloud - Ta gueule !**

**Roxas - Ta gueule !**

**Tifa - Ta gueule !**

**Séphiroth - Ta gueule !**

__

**- Quoi ?! Bande d'ingrats !**

**- Réno, quand t'arrêteras de glander en cours tu pourras la ramenée !**

**- Tss… Bon bah j'vais aller crapoter là-bas !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il va aller fumer.**

**- Aah ok.**

**- Bon Axel, tu fais gaffe à lui, j'te le confit.**

**- Pas de problème.**

**- À ce soir Roxas.**

**- À ce soir Cloud.**

**Les groupes se séparèrent. Les étudiants allèrent au « septième ciel » tandis que les lycéens rentraient à pas feutrés. Roxas était fatigué, il avait mal aux bras et Axel le voyait bien. La pluie cessa de tomber, le rouquin rangea son parapluie et stoppa le blond en se dressant devant lui.**

**- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?**

**- Prends mon sac.**

**- Hein ?**

**- J'vais te porter, prends mon sac.**

**- Mais non, ça va ! Je peux marcher sans ton aide !**

**- Ne discute pas. J'vais te porter que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu vas pas rouiller sous prétexte que tu vas pas marcher pendant un moment !**

**- Maieuh ! Lâche-moi ! Repose-moi !!**

**- Tais-toi, m'énerve pas, après j'suis énervé ! (5)**

**- Euh quoi ?**

**- Si tu continus, j'te viole ici et maintenant !**

**- **_Gloups** !**_

**Alors en gros, Axel donna son sac à Roxas, puis il lui prit ses béquilles. Roxas porta leurs sacs, Axel se baissa pour le prendre sur son dos. Donc, Axel portait Roxas sur son dos, il tenait les béquilles par les côtés, cela servait de siège et empêchait Roxas de glisser. La force avec laquelle Axel avait « choper » Roxas rappela à ce dernier leurs ébats à l'infirmerie. Décidément, le pauvre Roxas allait finir sa vie rouge comme une écrevisse ! Ça ne déplaisait pas à Axel de le porter, parce qu'il en profitait pour lui peloter les cuisses ! Non, plus sérieusement, il aimait le porter car il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et les battements de son cœur dans son dos. (trop mignooooon !)**

**- J'suis pas trop lourd ?**

**- Aussi lourd que l'air.**

**- Ah ?**

**Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Axel arriva à l'appartement de Roxas. Il lui demanda les clés pour entrer, Roxas fouilla dans sa poche et les lui donna, ils entrèrent; Axel ne lâcha pas Roxas pour autant ! Ils avaient beau être amis de longue date, ils n'étaient jamais allés chez l'autre.**

**- Waaah !! C'est immense !!**

**- Tu trouves ? Pourtant on manque de place…**

**- Déconnes pas. Chez moi c'est la galère avec cet andouille de Réno !**

**- Ah hein.**

**- Elle est où ta chambre ?**

**- En haut, deuxième porte à gauche. Ah ! Et, fais pas attention au bazar dans la maison !**

**- Ça va, je savais à quoi m'attendre grâce à Sora. Il a pas menti sur l'ampleur des dégâts !**

**- Grrr ! Y'en a un qui va m'entendre ce soir !**

**- Mmh… J'adore quand tu grognes… Ça me rend fou ! (sans commentaires… X3)**

**- Alors toi… ça s'arrange pas…**

**- Quoi ? Ça te plais pas quand j'te dis que tu m'excites ?**

**- Mais arrêteuh ! J'sais plus où me mettre quand tu sors des trucs comme ça !**

**- T'as pas à avoir honte ! J'y peux rien si t'es mignon.**

**- Arrête s'il te plaît.**

**- Ok, j'te dirais plus que t'es super mignon et que tu me donnes envie de faire des choses pas très catholiques.**

**- … Dépose-moi dans ma chambre s'il te plaît.**

**- Oui, darling.**

**Ainsi, Axel emmena Roxas dans sa chambre. Il se mit à l'aise en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures, puis il alluma la radio de Sora pour que Roxas ne s'ennui pas trop le temps qu'il aille lui préparer de quoi manger. Roxas, à l'aide de sa télécommande, mit la radio en mode lecteur CD et écouta ~ Hikari ~ PLANITb Remix ~ de Hikaru Utada à fond les boudins !!! (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le générique d'ouverture de Kingdom Hearts). Axel hallucinait, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, il ne savait pas que Roxas aimait ce genre de musique. Il s'enfuit au rez-de-chaussée avant d'être contaminé à l'OST de Kingdom Hearts ! Ce qui est bien ce que les murs de la maison étaient insonorisés, même en étant juste derrière la porte, on n'entendait pas la musique qui était à fond (bonne nouvelle…?). Axel eu un petit sourire pervers… Il se mit à chercher la cuisine, car cet andouille n'avait pas demander à Roxas où elle était. Il se prenait pour un explorateur dans une jungle de magazines, de linges sales et de nourriture éparpillée un peu partout, sans parler des odeurs indescriptibles, « typhon sur Nagasaki !» . Une vraie garçonnière ! Pas la moindre trace de présence féminine ! Il finit par trouver la cuisine. Il fouïna pour trouver quelque chose à passer à la poêle. Au moins un quart d'heure plus tard, Axel remonta en trombe dans la chambre de Roxas qui sursauta de son lit. Axel était tout fier d'avoir fais à manger pour son chéri. Seulement… son plat ne ressemblait à rien, du moins à rien de comestible… un peu comme, euh, un p'tit dégueuli, ou un truc dans le genre ! Quand Roxas vit la « chose », il devint tout pâle. Axel, qui n'avait pas comprit la réaction de Roxas s'affola de peur que ce dernier ne fasse un malaise. Il posa le plat et couru à la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Roxas regarda de plus près le « plat » qu'Axel lui avait préparé avec amûûûûûûûr. Il avait du mal à croire que ça se mangeait. Axel revint de la cuisine avec un grand verre d'eau. Roxas bu malgré sa non-soif, puis il lança un regard interrogatif à Axel. Un coup il fixa Axel, un coup il fixa le plat, encore et encore, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'Axel dise:**

**- C'est de l'*omerice ! (*omelette au riz)**

**- Ah bon ?! Euh… euh…**

**- Ouais je sais, on dirait de la merde ! Mais le goût est excellent !**

**- Ah ah ah ah ! J'mangerai pas ce truc…!**

**- Mais si vas-y c'est délicieux !**

**- Non.**

**- Fais pas le gamin !**

**- T'as qu'à en manger d'abord ! Si tu meurs pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, j'le mangerai ton plat !**

**- J'me casse la tête pour toi et voilà comment tu me remercie… Tu penses qu'à toi et à ta tête de cochon !**

**- J'suis pas un gamin et j'ai pas une tête de cochon !!!**

**- Oh que si ! Je dirais même que tu es un vilain p'tit cochon que j'vais dévorer tout cru (avec de la « sauce béchamel » ?! XD) si tu continus à m'énervé et même si t'es blessé !**

**- …**

**- …**

**- …**

**- …**

**- Oh et puis merde ! Donne-moi ça !**

**- Tiens.**

**- _Gloups ! _Bon, j'y vais…**

**- …**

**- _Crunch ! _**

**- … Alors ?**

**- …Hurgh !**

**- C'est pas bon ? T'aimes pas ça ?**

**- Non, c'est pas bon…**

**- Bah tant p…**

**- C'est excellent putain !!!**

**- Hein ?! Ah ah ah ah ha !!! J'te l'avais dit !!**

**Roxas engloutit l'omerice d'Axel. Lui qui était réticent au début, il réclama une deuxième assiette d'omerice qu'il engloutit également. Le rouquin était très fier de lui ! Ça lui faisait énormément plaisir de voir que son petit ami appréciait à ce point son plat.**

**- Ouf ! J'en peux plus, j'suis plein comme un œuf…**

**- C'est agréable de voir que ma cuisine te plaît.**

**- Je vous aimes, toi et ta cuisine !**

**- Ah ah ah, moi aussi darling.**

**- Mmhouaaaah…(il baye) Dodo…**

**- Ah la la, mon gros bébé à moi…**

**- Maieuh… j'su..is pas… un… bébé…**

**- J'vais te faire un p'tit massage.**

**- Ouaiiiis… j'adooooore leeees… massaaaageuh…**

**- Si t'arrives à rester éveillé, t'auras une surprise.**

**- Une surpriiiiiise ? Ouaiiiiiis !**

**- Ah ah , on dirait que t'es bourré hé hé !**

**- Maieuh…**

**- Dis-moi Roxas…**

**- Hum ?**

**- Elle ferme à clé ta porte ?**

**- Oui…**

(1) Jamel _100 % Debbouze._

(2) Banal Fantasy, épisode 45.

(3) En fait j'me suis inspirée d'une copine qui s'était complètement lâchée à la Paris Manga 2008 sur les _free hugs _et qui adorait gueuler « free hugs collectif !!! » dès que y'avait un groupe de gens avec des panneaux. Pendant que moi et une autre copine on cherchait des cosplayers de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core et Kingdom Hearts, on l'a paumée j'sais pas combien de fois dans la foule à cause de ça…!

(4) Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, épisode 16.

(5) Gad Elmaleh, _Chouchou_.

Lilou-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices (surtout lectrices !), vous vouliez du _**lemon**_ ? Eh bien en voilà !! Et pas du _**soft**_ !! XDD

Chapitre 5

Roxas va-t-il resté éveillé ? Appréciera-t-il le massage d'Axel ? Quelle genre de surprise l'attend s'il reste éveillé ? Pourquoi Axel veut-il savoir si la porte se ferme à clé ?! (6)

Roxas était allongé sur son lit, face contre le matelas. Le rouquin alla fermer la porte à clé. (encore ?!) Axel grimpa sur le lit pour aller s'asseoir sur les jambes de Roxas et lui faire un massage. Roxas eu un p'tit sursaut de surprise en sentant les mains froides d'Axel se glisser sous sa chemise. Des mains qui se réchauffèrent très vite au contact du dos brûlant de Roxas… Axel commença donc un tendre massage en partant des épaules vers les omoplates. Un bon début puisque Roxas soupira de plaisir… Une fois de plus, Roxas retrouva un Axel tendre et attentionné. Il était clair qu'Axel savait se servir de ses mains ! De temps en temps, Axel en profitait pour embrasser la nuque de Roxas. Axel commença à masser Roxas au niveau des hanches. Roxas poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir qui fit réagir Axel… La séance de massage rendait Roxas plus que désirable pour Axel. Ce dernier s'arrêta, se retourna, se mit à califourchon sur le dos de Roxas qui ne lui fit pas encore de remarque. Axel, dont les joues devenaient roses, se mit à masser les fesses bien fermes de Roxas qui lui cria après. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le rouquin de continuer à lui masser, non, à lui peloter les fesses de ses grandes mains brûlantes. Axel avait pressenti la réaction de Roxas et donc il s'était posé sur ce dernier de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, sans pour autant le blesser. Quel calculateur des fois cet Axel ! Roxas était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce pervers d'Axel (c'est Axel le pervers ! Pas moi !) qui fit glisser ses mains entre les cuisses du pauvre Roxas qui ne pouvais que rougir et subir vu que crier et gigoter ne servait à rien. Roxas avait du mal à l'accepter mais il fallait avouer qu'Axel lui procurait du plaisir, de plus qu'il avait pour preuve une réaction compromettante au niveau du bas-ventre. Les mains d'Axel faisaient des allez retours entre les fesses et les cuisses de Roxas. Le blond poussa de plus en plus de gémissements pour répondre au massage plus que plaisant du rouquin. Au fil des minutes, les deux amoureux devinrent de plus en plus rouges. Quand Axel dit à Roxas qu'il avait finit son p'tit massage, le blond soupira… Faut croire qu'il en voulait encore ! Mais on sait qu'Axel n'a jamais fini quand il s'agit de Roxas ! Donc, Axel refit demi-tour pour être face à Roxas qui évita son regard. Il était rouge de gène, pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'Axel s'était assit sur la partie compromettante du blond… D'ailleurs, Axel ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Il envoya un tendre sourire à Roxas qui le lui rendit. Doucement, Axel approcha son visage de Roxas pour lui voler un baiser avant de lui dire:

- Tu ne t'es pas endormi malgré mon incroyable douceur…?

- Nooooon…

- Tu veux ta surprise ?

- Ooooooh, ouiiiiiiii…!

- Okay.

Axel embrassa tendrement Roxas qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ce fut à la fois tendre et fougueux. Axel caressa les lèvres de Roxas de sa langue avant de l'introduire dans la cavité buccal de ce dernier. Apparemment, Roxas avait attendu cet instant avec impatience car il participa volontiers au mélange de salives. Ensuite, Axel caressa les bras de son amour en glissant petit à petit vers le torse brûlant du blond. Une fois de plus, il déboutonna la chemise de Roxas qui murmura son prénom avec tendresse. Axel posa sa main sur le cœur de Roxas, puis il caressa son torse du bout des doigts jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture. Roxas suivait sa main du regard. Il se mit à rougir quand son beau rouquin lui caressa les tétons qu'il se mit ensuite à sucés… De même que pour Roxas qui suça les doigts de l'autre main d'Axel. Le simple fait de l'embrasser lui donnait des expressions à tomber ! Le rouquin retourna aux lèvres brûlantes du blond pendant qu'il lui caressait le torse. (il en passe du temps sur ce torse !) Roxas commençait à se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Il avait chaud, il se sentait brûlant à son entrejambe, Axel aussi. Axel fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Roxas jusqu'à l'entrejambe où il sentit une bosse… Roxas poussa un gémissement qui excita d'avantage Axel. Ce dernier alla défaire la ceinture qui le gênait, ce que Roxas exprima d'un sursaut qui bizarrement facilita la tâche à Axel. Le rouquin pu avoir un aperçut des réactions de Roxas à ses caresses. Le blond devint rouge pivoine. Il se redressa pour déboutonner la chemise d'Axel et lui faire des sucions par-ci par-là. Le rouquin fut attendri, il rougit puis serra sa moitié contre son cœur. Roxas l'enlaça également de ses bras fins. Axel allongea Roxas pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencer. Doucement, tendrement, Axel débarrassa Roxas de son pantalon avant de se mettre lui-même à l'aise. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en boxer. Chacun avec sa fierté en érection. Nettement en érection ! Axel sourit encore à Roxas avant d'approcher son visage de la partie intime de ce dernier. Il se mit à lui caresser l'entrejambe. Roxas poussa un grand soupir de plaisir. Le rouquin débarrassa le blond de son boxer, et se trouva face à l'« objet » de ses désirs. Afin d'exciter un peu plus Roxas, Axel souffla doucement sur la partie la plus sensible du sexe de Roxas, c'est-à-dire le gland ! Tout en continuant ses caresses sensuelles à l'entrejambe. Roxas gémit longuement de plaisir et d'envie d'aller plus loin et plus vite. Il appelait son amour en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains. Axel sourit. Il avait bien compris ce que réclamait inconsciemment Roxas… De ce fait, il se mit à titiller du bout de sa langue la fine fente sensible du sexe de Roxas qui avait une vitesse cardiaque démesurée. En même temps, Axel glissa ses doigts libres vers la bouche de Roxas qui se mit à les léchés, à les sucés. De son autre main, Axel commença une masturbation qui fit frémir Roxas qui accentua ses sucions sur les doigts du rouquin. Axel caressait la langue de Roxas de ses doigts habiles. Le rouquin voulait entendre le blond crier de plaisir, donc il allia fellation et masturbation. Ce fut le début de la victoire pour le rouquin car le blond cria, hurla le nom de son amour. Ensuite, le rouquin retira ses doigts de la bouche du blond pour aller titiller l'entrée étroite et brûlante qui allait l'accueillir. Mais Roxas n'était pas encore prêt et voulait participer pour qu'Axel prenne aussi plus de plaisir. C'est alors que Roxas repoussa Axel qui ne comprit pas son changement d'attitude. Roxas se jeta sur Axel qui tomba à la renverse. C'était à son tour de subir ! (gnark gnark !!) Roxas embrassa avec passion la bouche si attirante d'Axel qui ne fut pas contre. Puis, avec la même douceur qu'Axel avait utilisé, Roxas déposa des baisers brûlants sur le corps d'Axel. Ce dernier avait un corps taillé comme un dieu grecque ! Il caressa son corps avec la pointe de sa langue. Quand Axel poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir Roxas se trouva satisfait. Plus il descendait vers l'entrejambe du rouquin, plus ses sensualités étaient intenses. Roxas débarrassa Axel de son boxer. Pour augmenter leur plaisir, Axel attrapa Roxas par les hanches et le retourna. Roxas devint rouge crabe lorsqu'il comprit les intentions d'Axel. Ce dernier, en plus de se faire sucé, voulait faire la même chose au garçon blond qui commença sa fellation malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait… chacun se mit à sucer l'autre… ( 69 !) Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le lecteur CD enchaîna sur ~ Simple and Clean ~ Kingdom Hearts ~ de Hikaru Utada pour couvrir leurs ébats passionnels… (mais bien sûr…) Roxas avait du mal à prendre entièrement la hampe de chair d'Axel en bouche… Sans vouloir « dénoncer » (à peine ! xD), le pénis d'Axel était plutôt volumineux… alors qu'Axel n'avait aucun mal à s'occuper de Roxas à l'aide de ses mains et de sa langue… Axel aimait faire réagir le sexe de Roxas en « enroulant » sa langue autour, en mouillant le gland de sa salive ou en titillant la fente du bout de sa langue. Sans compter le fait qu'il commença à introduire un doigt dans l'intimité du blond qui n'était pas loin de l'éjaculation. Roxas se contenta de manier le sexe d'Axel comme s'il suçait une glace à l'eau de mer… (il fait comme il peut, le pauvre !) pourtant, le rouquin réagissait bien à ses caresses ! Roxas commença à titiller Axel de telle façon que ce dernier se libéra par mégarde… Roxas ne s'y attendait pas ! Il y avait tellement de semence qu'il fut obligé d'en avalée !!! C'était chaud et le goût était atroce (j'ai pas d'exemple de goût (j'ai pas envie de savoir !) ) Axel se sentit honteux… Pour se faire pardonné, il retourna le blond face à lui pour lui retirer cet horrible goût. Donc il lui nettoya la bouche, avec la sienne. (bel échange !) Tout en continuant de le masturbé pour qu'il ne perde pas ses ardeurs ! Ses caresses se firent de plus en plus intenses. Roxas était aux anges, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait atteindre le septième ciel. (le vrai !) Enfin, dans un grand râle de plaisir, le blond jouit dans la main d'Axel et entre leurs corps brûlants. Mais, quand je dis « enfin »… c'est pour la fin des préliminaires ! Eh oui, Axel n'a toujours pas pénétrer Roxas ! (avec le doigt mais ça compte pas !) Il firent une pause de quelques minutes afin de se remettrent de leurs émotions. Roxas pensait qu'ils en avaient finis mais il ne connaissait pas le côté si passionné d'Axel qui se remit à lui faire des caresses… Cependant, Roxas aimait trop Axel pour refuser ses avances. Ils retombèrent dans les plaisirs sensuels de la chair. Axel recommença une masturbation bien plus qu'agréable, bien plus que jouissif, c'était l'extase pour Roxas qui se mordait les lèvres ! Axel était l'unique personne au monde à lui procurer autant de plaisir. Axel embrassa Roxas. Il lui fit quelques marques de sucions dans le cou avant d'aller lécher ses tétons tout durs. De sa main libre, et habilement, il glissa ses doigts dans la cavité buccale de Roxas qui avait un visage extasié grâce aux caresses à son entrejambe. Puis il laissa glisser ses doigts humides sur le torse de Roxas jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il suça le sexe de Roxas qui gémit de plaisir suprême avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise et de douleur en sentant un doigt d'Axel s'introduire dans son intimité étroite et brûlante. Le blond regarda son amour, les larmes aux yeux, les joues rouges écarlates. Quand Axel croisa son regard effrayé il l'embrassa tendrement en lui disant qu'il irait tout doucement pour qu'il trouve ça agréable et prenne du plaisir. Roxas faisait confiance à Axel. Il eu un autre hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Axel fit pénétrer un second doigt dans l'étroitesse de son intimité. Roxas avait mal mais il attendit pour sentir les premières vagues de plaisir une fois la douleur disparue. Axel attendit que Roxas se détende un peu afin de faire un mouvement de ciseaux excitant et de lui introduire un troisième doigt. Roxas se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens. Ses doigts se crispèrent. De plaisir ou de douleur…? Il prononça le nom de son amour d'une petite voix apeurée à l'idée de se faire pénétré par autre choses que ses doigts… Axel frotta sa fierté contre celle de Roxas sans retirer ses doigts de son intimité. Roxas oublia bien vite sa douleur pour laisser place à un cri d'orgasme ! Mais ce dernier ce retenait d'éjaculer. Ça irait trop vite sinon ! Axel, quant à lui, devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, autant de visage qu'au bout de son sexe qui allait bientôt « explosé » de plaisir et d'excitation. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard plein de désir. Axel écarta les cuisses de Roxas et se cala entre son bassin. Roxas gémit de surprise lorsqu'Axel retira ses doigts avant de coller son pénis contre son entrée… ça y est, il allait le pénétré. Roxas s'agrippa aux bords de son lit, ce qui servit de signal à Axel pour commencer à le pénétré. Roxas ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Il sentit le sexe d'Axel le pénétré avec facilité malgré l'étroitesse du lieu, le rouquin l'avait apparemment bien préparé. Le sexe volumineux d'Axel se glissa dans l'intimité étroite et brûlante du blond qui était rouge de bien-être… Il passa dans le rectum de Roxas sans problème. Axel commença à changer d'expression. Il sentit l'extase de pénétrer l'être aimé. L'intimité qui était déjà étroite commença à se contractée sous l'effet intense du plaisir que ressentait Roxas. Quand Axel eu complètement pénétrer Roxas, le blond se mit à rougir encore plus, à gémir et à trembler…L'engin encombrant d'Axel le faisait succombé de plaisir avant même que ce dernier n'ai commencé ses va-et-vient… Axel fixa les yeux océans de Roxas, puis sa bouche, sa langue, sa fierté… Le rouquin entra alors dans un cycle de sublimes va-et-vient tout en reprenant ses masturbations. Roxas ferma encore les yeux, comme pour mieux ressentir les douces vibrations provoquées par Axel et ses va-et-vient. Les deux garçons partirent dans des vagues de pur plaisir. Pendant quelques minutes, Axel garda un rythme constant, puis il trouva que Roxas n'avait pas l'air de ressentir assez de plaisir ! Donc, Axel accéléra ses va-et-vient et sa masturbation tout en donnant des coups de bassin assez fort pour toucher la prostate de Roxas qui gémit de surprise, cria de plaisir, hurla d'extase !!! C'était trop bon !! Encore et encore ! Toujours plus ! Sans s'arrêté, Axel ralentit brusquement ses coups de bassin au grand déplaisir de Roxas ! Ce dernier fixa Axel qui lui lança un sourire sadique. Roxas fronça les sourcils en lui tirant la langue. Axel s'empressa de lui rouler une pelle en reprenant son accélération. Le pauvre Roxas ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec ce beau rouquin qui aimait le taquiné dans un moment pareil ! Avec tous les coups de bassin que se prenait la prostate de Roxas, le blond ne tarda pas à crier qu'il allait jouir. Axel se sentit venir aussi car la contraction du rectum de Roxas lui procura une jouissance jamais ressentie jusque là ! Encore quelques va-et-vient, des coups dans la prostate, une masturbation et une contraction de plus… Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, puis ils éjaculèrent en osmose dans un dernier grand râle de plaisir. Roxas sentit le liquide chaud se déversé en lui, Axel essuya sa main sur le torse brûlant de Roxas avant de lécher ce qui lui restait sur les doigts. Contrairement à Roxas, ça ne lui posait pas de problème de goûter son sperme… (berk !!! Comment j'ai pu écrire ça ?!!) Après leur petite séance de kamasoutra, Axel et Roxas buvèrent du thé pour calmer leurs ardeurs encore présentent. Axel, encore plein d'énergie questionna Roxas, un peu dans les vapes (ça devrait pas être l'inverse ?)

- Alors ?

- Heium ? (hein+hum ^^)

- T'as aimé ma grosse surprise ?

- Tu parles de quoi quand tu dis grosse ? De notre séance, ou de ta… de ton… ?

- Eh ben euh… les deux !

- J'adooooore ça …!

- Cool ! Moi j'ai adoré voir tes différentes expressions pendant que je te …

- Oh oui, c'est bon, ça va ! Ça suffit maintenant !

- On se calme…! Sinon j'vais devoir m'occuper une nouvelle fois de toi…

- _**Gloups !** _… …, …!

- Quoi ?

- Viens , j't'attends !

- Sérieux ?!

- J'ai encore envie de toi, maintenant…

- Ouah, j'vais adorer passer mes après-midi avec toi !

- Moi… aussi…©

Les deux garçons repartirent dans leurs délires de positions bizarres, coups de bassin dans la prostate et jambes en l'air !! (oh my god !)

Chapitre 6

Environ cinq heures plus tard (5h NON-STOP !!!), durant lesquelles ils firent trois ~ Sweet Death ~, ils finirent par reprendre une activité plus calme, bien plus calme, pour parler du prochain match de basket. Cette fois, ils étaient complètement vidés… (vidés de quoi ?!)

- Euh, d'abord euh, est-ce que tu sais jouer ?

- Un peu.

- Un peu…?! T'y joues souvent ?

- Un peu pendant les vacances avec Réno.

- Ok. Euh, y a ma balle de basket dans mon placard, va le chercher et montre moi ce que tu sais faire.

- Ok, alors, le placard… euh… voyons voir euh…il est où ce con ?!

- Derrière toi. Tu l'as pas vu quand on faisait l'amour ?

- Non, j'était trop occupé à te regarder pleurer de plaisir pendant tes orgasmes.

- Ta gueuleuh !

- C'est toi qui en a parlé le premier.

- Bon s'te plait, on parlait de basket !

- D'accord d'accord, j'vais chercher ton ballon… darling !

- Maieuh !

- Quoi ?

- Vas y !

- Ouiii j'y vais !

Axel alla chercher le ballon de Roxas dans l'armoire. Il se mit à dribler et à jongler avec, mais maladroit comme il était, le ballon lui échappa plusieurs fois des mains. Roxas s'en foutait parce qu'il pouvait lui mater le cul à chaque fois qu'il se baissait pour le ramassé. Roxas ria quand Axel se vianda à cause d'une chaise derrière lui. Quand le rouquin s'aperçut que son petit ami se foutait de sa gueule, il lui lança violemment le ballon dans les bras. Roxas se prit le ballon en pleine poire… Il arrêta de rire. Axel ria à son tour en voyant une grosse marque rouge sur le front du blond. Ce dernier lui relança le ballon de toutes ses forces avec une béquille en cadeau ! Le rouquin chopa le ballon et se protégea de la béquille en couvrant son visage avec son bras et sa fierté avec le ballon. Pas de bol, il se la prit dans l'estomac ! Les deux garçons étaient pliés en deux, Roxas de rire, Axel de douleur. Le rouquin lança un regard de tueur au blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Axel lui jeta le ballon dans la gueule encore une fois. Roxas l'attrapa de justesse mais du coup il ne vit pas Axel lui bondir dessus. Roxas se trouva emprisonné dans les bras d'Axel. Le rouquin se mit à le chatouillé comme jamais. Le blond hurla de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus, il suffoquait de rire.

- T'as voulu rire, t'es servis !

- Aaaaaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!!!!!!!!!! A… Arrête Axel !!! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!! Arrête !! J'en peux pluuuuuuuus !!!!!!!! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!!!

- J'entends rien !

- Aaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah à l'aide !!!!! Y a un malaaaade ah ah ah qui veut me faire mourir de riiiiiiiiire !!!!!!!!!

- Tu veux que j'arrêêêête ?

- Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiii hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Okay, mais te fous plus de ma gueule ou j'recommence et cette fois, j'm'arrêterai pas !

- D'accooooooooooooord !!!!!! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!!

_**Toc toc !**_

- Qui c'est ?

- Roxas ? T'es là ?

- Ah ! C'est Sora, j'vais lui ouvrir.

Pendant qu'Axel alla ouvrir la porte, Roxas ramassa le ballon pour aller le ranger dans l'armoire. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose dans un tiroir entrouvert. Il hurla après le rouquin juste quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Aaaaaaxeeeeeeeeeel !!!!!!!!! Rends-moooooooi mon caleçon rouuuuuuuuuugeeeeeeeuh !!!!

- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce tu viens d'hurler à Axel ?!

- Aaaaaah…! Sora ! Euh, eh eh eh, c'est rien oublis !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence, hein ?

- On a passé du bon temps.

- Axel !!! Ferme-là et rends-moi tu sais quoi !

- Quoi ?

- Me force pas à le répété !

- Aaah, tu parles de ça ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!! J'vais te tuer !!!!!

Axel brandit son « drapeau » rouge sous le nez de Sora qui éclata de rire. Roxas reprit le ballon pour le lui lancé en pleine tronche. Le rouquin se décala et c'est Sora qui s'le mangea ! Roxas cria à Axel qu'il aurait pas dû se décalé ! Sora avait le nez en sang (mais rien de grave !), son frangin était affolé, il courait partout (avec ses béquilles) dans sa chambre. Quoique ça servait à rien de s'affoler vu que Sora sentait rarement la douleur au niveau du visage. C'est normal aussi, c'est le bouc émissaire de tout le monde, alors à force…

- Au fait frangin, y a les autres qui sont en bas.

- Comment ?! Mais c'est quoi tout ce squattage d'un coup ?!

- T'y peux rien si on t'aime tous ! Malgré ton sale caractère et ta tête de cochon…

- Quoi ?!

- Ah ah ah ah !!! Tu vois ?! Je l'avais dit que t'avais une tête de co…

- Connards !!!!

- Non ! Cochon, pas connard !

- Bande de connards !!!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- … (il a pas d'excuse, ça défoule, c'est tout !)

- Bon, ok, j'vois le genre.

- …

Axel porta Roxas comme un sac à patates. Le blond se débattait comme il pouvait. Il lui griffait le dos, lui criait des injures débiles (ex: tête de chien rouge ! Gros blobs !), il s'amusa même à lui fouetter le cul avec ses béquilles. Axel grogna un peu, Sora était pendu à la rampe des escaliers tellement il riait. Arrivés en bas, le rouquin examina la salle et ses habitants pour dire au blond qui était là. Il y avait Riku, Naminé, Kairi, Demyx, Cloud, Séphiroth, Réno, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent et Aérith. À sa grande surprise, Axel y trouva sa grande sœur Ariel et sa cousine Mélodie. Il finit de descendre les marches et entra dans le salon. Yuffie avait apporté sa chaîne hi-fi. Plus loin, au fond de la salle, Kuzko dansait la tecktonique avec Mowgli… Axel posa Roxas à terre. Aérith et Yuffie se jetèrent sur lui. Roxas devint rouge de honte en sentant le regard d'Axel. Pourtant cela ne gênait pas le rouquin, en effet il lui lança un sourire et un clin d'œil. Sora, quant à lui, se jeta sur Riku qui tomba sur le cul. Et avec une expression débile comme c'est pas permis, il lui roula une pelle ! (réciproque !) Devant tout le monde ! Plus personne ne bougea, les danseurs de tecktonique se figèrent, les bavards se taisèrent, les couples se regardèrent… Dans un élan d'amour explosif et général, tous les couples firent comme Sora et Riku, même ceux qui n'étaient pas en couple ! Des baisers ! Des roulées de pelles partout !! Des mains qui glissent sous les t-shirt, des gémissements un peu partout ! KYAAAH !!!!YAOISTE FOREVER !!! (Non, on se calme, je déconne ! Chez moi, les seules scènes « chaudes » ne concernent qu'Axel & Roxas et PEUT-ÊTRE Riku & Sora !) Roxas n'avait pas fait attention, et heureusement pour Sora ! Aérith et Yuffie se mirent à applaudirent de bon cœur le petit couple qui était tout rouge. Naminé eut de nouveau son petit sourire pervers et sortit un carnet pour y faire un croquis de la situation. Axel et Réno éclatèrent de rire tandis que Roxas ne savait toujours ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est alors que Demyx se mit à parler fort pour changer de sujet…

- Qui veux jouer à la console ?!

- T'as que ça à faire de ramener ta console ici ?

- 'Ouaip' !

- Eh ben mon vieux…

- Séphirotheuh…! Y'a Riku qui m'embêteuh !

- Ta gueule.

- Maieuh !

____

**__**

Yuffie

Sora

- Moi j'veux bien y jouer ! **- Moi 'si ! Moi 'si !**

- Mouais… c'est cool mais à trois ça vaut pas le coup…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est du virtuel ! Genre Code Lyoko !

- Code Lyoko ?

- Ouais ! Y a un quizz au début, pour voir quel perso te va le mieux; après tu prends ton visage en photo et tu le met sur ton perso. Du coup c'est comme si c'était toi qui te battait en live ! En plus avec le wifi tu peux…

- C'est bon ! On a comprit ! Faut être combien pour ton truc ?

- Tout le monde.

- Anh non ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Bah non ! Et pis comme ça Roxas pensera à autre chose !

- Bon… ok.

- Super ! C'est parti !!

Donc, tous les occupants de l'appartement se firent prendre en photo, chacun répondit au quizz, puis, un par un, ils découvrirent leur personnage. Sora: le prince bonbon; Riku: garde du corps du prince bonbon; Kairi, Kuzco, Mowgli : bouffons du roi; Cloud: reine bonbon (…); Séphiroth: roi bonbon; Yuffie, Tifa et Vincent: mercenaires; Naminé: conseillère de la princesse bonbon; Ariel et Mélodie: demoiselles à la cour; Aérith: jardinière; Demyx: ménestrel; Axel: prince guerrier des glaces (aux fruits du destin !); et Roxas:…

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ? T'es quoi ?

- … La princesse bonbon…!

- Ouh la…! Ah ha ha ha ha ha !!!

- Ta gueule Axel !

- Mais, hi hi hi, c'est tellement inattendu ! (pas sûr…XDD)

- Te fous pas de moi ! Je me sens complètement ridicule ! On dirait Peach !

- Mais nooooooooon !! Y a pas de quoi ! J'suis sûr que tu seras beau en princesse…! Hi hi…

- Grrrrrr…

- Eh ! Et si j't'appellait Roxy ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- Ma Roxyyyy… ©

- Tu veux vraiment mon point sur la gueule…?!

- Boh ! Allez ! Sois bon joueur !

- Mais j'veux pas être une fille !

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! Riku va s'occuper de moi !! C'est trop bien !! J'suis trop content !!!

- Eh oh, calme-toi ! C'est qu'un jeu !

- Beuuuuuh ! Dis pas çaaaaaa ! Sinon j'vais boudeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

- Eh bah boude ! J'm'en fous !

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !! Riku m'aime pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!!!

- Oh non ! Arrêtes de chialer !

- T'es méchant avec mooooooi !!!!!

Alors que Sora piquait sa crise, tout le monde le regardait, surtout Riku avec une désinvolture pas possible… Il se foutait profondément de la présence des autres. Il attrapa Sora par la taille, le souleva à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Sora se calma net. Il s'agrippa au cou de Riku (ça rime !) et rendit leur baiser plus fort. Pendant une minute, il y eu un long silence autour du petit couple. Quand ils décidèrent enfin de se séparés les autres reprirent leur activité.

_Il était une fois, dans le Royaume des sucreries, un roi et une reine qui voulaient marier leurs enfants, le prince et la princesse bonbon. Leurs majestés firent un casting dans tout le royaume afin de trouver les futurs prétendants des enfants princiers. Mais on peut dire que les enfants n'étaient pas de cet avis, chacun voulait vivre pleinement sa vie. Le prince ne voulait jamais se séparé de son garde du corps, la princesse ne cherchait pas vraiment l'amour mais plutôt l'esprit de compétition grâce au basket… Chaque jour, le prince et la princesse devait rencontrer un trentaine de prétendants, aussi bêtes et moches les uns les autres… le prince finissait toujours par s'endormir sur son garde du corps, alors que la princesse s'en allait discrètement par un passage secret pour aller jouer au basket avec ses amies du château: les demoiselles à la cour, la conseillère et la jardinière. Au bout de quelques jours, le roi et la reine s'en rendirent compte et bloquèrent le passage secret. Mais la princesse trouvait toujours un moyen de s'échappée…! Un an plus tard, les enfants n'étaient toujours pas mariés. Un jours, en fin d'après-midi, alors que les enfants, les demoiselles et la conseillère se prélassaient au couché du soleil, la jardinière arriva affolée en leur criant :_

- Les fleurs m'on parlé ! Elles m'on parlé ! (eh oui, elle parle aux fleurs) C'est affreux !

- Quoi…?

- Un cataclysme va se produire !

- Quoi ?

- Un météore va frapper notre planète !

- Quoi ?!

- Il va tomber en plein sur le château !!

- Quoi ?!!

- Parce que les Dieux veulent punirent les enfants princiers de ne pas s'êtres mariés !

- Quoi !!?!!

- Comment est-ce possible…? Pourquoi se mêlent-ils de nos affaires ?

- J'en sais rien !

****

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !!! Pause

- Euh, dis-moi Demyx, c'est quoi ce jeu de merde ?

- Hein ?! Bah quoi ? Ça vous plaît pas ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que, c'est con…

- Anh la la, vous aimez jamais rien…! Z'êtes relou bordel !!

(6) C'est débile ! On dirait une vieille série télé sur les enquêtes policières ! En plus j'suis sûre que vous avez les réponses !

A + pour la suite ^^ J'attend vos revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews !!! 3

Lilou-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà enfin mon chapitre suivant !! XD J'aurais mis le temps à l'envoyé XD dsl si j'vous ai fait attendre !! mais j'ai un problème avec les fonctions de mon ordi Oo je ne peux plus faire "copier, coller"... je dois tout retaper sur le site... Donc si à partir de maintenant mes chapitres sont courts ne vous étonnez pas ! XD

Je remercie du fond du coeur celles qui m'ont envoyées des reviews !!

Merci DuncanHeart pour ta review qui ma bien fait rire ^^, non non, pas besoin qu'Axel mette de l'alcool dans ses plats pour droguer Roxas!! XD (L'AMOUR suffit emplement !! (snif !! sortez les mouchoirs !! de l'eau de rose ! XD) x3) et malheureusement pour nous, je ne pense pas que mon jeu sorte un jour sur nos écrans !! XD (on peut toujours espérer ! ^^)

Quant aux autres, (elles se reconnaitront XD) grâce à vous et msn je peux éviter de tomber en dépression pour manque d'idées XD (nan j'exagère x3). Et je suis très contente que mes dessins aient plus à celles qui ont pu les voir ^^ (par cam car mon scan ne marche pas XD)

Bon... Sinon qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de plus...?

Ah bah oui !! Bonne lecture !! XD et...PLEASE !! REVIEWEZ-MOAAAAAA !! je suis en grand manque d'inspiration ! T.T pitié encouragez moaaaa !! T0T ça m'aidera sûrement à vous sortir de beaux _**lemons**_ !! XD j'en suis à mon 9ème chapitre... donc le temps que vos reviews/idées apparaissent... Faudra être patient. X3 (dites moi si vous voulez que j'ajoute plus de lemons, avec quel(s) couple(s), etc... j'essairais de répondre à vos attentes ^^)

P.S: désolée d'avance pour les fautes ! TxT

Bon allez, j'arrête de vous saoulez XD bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 7

Finalement, ils finirent leur partie de ~Princesse bonbon à la Peach version Code Lyoko~, trois heures plus tard, la bande dû quitter la maison de Roxas, il commençait à se faire tard. Axel serra Roxas dans ses bras avant de partir. Riku fit de même avec Sora. Les deux frères ébouriffées rougirent timidement pendant que Cloud embrassait Séphiroth pour lui dire au revoir. Naminé, Aerith et Yuffie étaient aux anges et en même temps déprimées de voir autant de beaux gosses gays... Quoique Yuffie n'avait pas trop à se plaindre avec Vincent. Tifa s'était résignée depuis un moment à sortir avec Cloud, Kairi pensait essayer de sortir avec Naminé à la place de Sora... Vincent attrapa Yuffie par les hanches, l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait rentrer. Axel partit en raccompagnant Ariel et Mélodie, ensuite Riku suivit de Sephiroth et Naminé, puis Yuffie avec Vincent, accompagnés de Tifa et d'Aertih,et enfin Kuzco et Mowgli qui allaient rentrer en métro... Et Demyx...?! Il dormait par terre à côté de la fenêtre... Roxas m'aimait bien mais il ne voulait pas avoir cet andouille sur le dos dès le p'tit déj. Le blond s'avança doucement avec ses béquilles et lui grattouilla le menton avec son pied. Comme le rockeur ne réagissait pas, Roxas lui boucha le nez en lui pinçant les narines avec ses orteils. Le rockeur ne réagissait toujours pas, au pire il se mit à ronfler... Roxas commença à perdre patience ! Cette fois il était sûr de réveiller Demyx: un coup de béquille dans les parties ! (ça doit faire très mal !! xD dsl Demyxou ! ) Demyx fit un bond de deux mètres en criant de douleur ! Les témoins de la scène, Sora et Cloud, s'éroulèrent de rire en voyant le pauvre Demyx sautiller un peu partout dans la pièceen se tenant l'entrejambe ! Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

-J'suis désolé Demyx hi hi hihihihiiii !!

-Aaaaaaaaaouuuuuuille mes couuuuuuuuuuuuuilles !!!!!

-Aaaaaaaaah aaaaaaahahah aaaaah !!! T'es trop nulquand tu t'y met iiiihiiiiii j'en pleure de rire !! (7)

-ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! T'AS ESSAYEEE D'ME CASTRER OU QUOI ??!!!!

- Hhihihiiiiiiiiihiiiiiiihihihi hihihihihihi hihihihihiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Pardooooonnn !!!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!! J'AURAIS PLUS DE DESCENDAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNCEUUUUUUUUUH !!!!

-/Tant mieux...!\

Quelques minutes plus tard, Demyx se alma. Il alla boire une bière pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ensuite il sauta dans ses baskets et sortit finalement de chez Roxas. Comme il rtombait dans les vapes il ne prêta pas attention au lampadaire qu'il se mangea... A peine une minute plus tard, Roxas reçu un message. Un messag d'Axel: " Tu me manques déjà mamour (T.T)". Roxas rougit, attendri, il lui envoya un gros smiley aec un coeur en plus d'un: " (^w^) 3 toi aussi, je t'aime 3". Les deux plus jeunes remontèrent dans leurs chambres en attendant que Cloud prépare le dîner.

Le lendemain matin, vers 7h15, le portable de Roxas sonna, c'était Axel. Evidemment, il eu le temps de sonner une bonne dizaine de fois le temps que Roxas sorte de ses rêves (pas très catholiques ! XD). Quand il décrocha il entendit une petite voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Allô, Roxy ? J'te réveille ?

- Mouuuaaaaah... Hein ? Quiiiiiii c'est...?

- C'est Axel mamour !

- ...

- Roxy ?

- Roxaseuuuuuuuuuh...! Pas Roxyyyyyyyy...

- Ca te dirais que je ienne te chercher ?

- ...

- Allô OXO ? (8)

-Ooooh va sucer des cailoux...!!

- Hum, j'veux bien sucer, mais pas des cailloux !

- Oooooooooh ta gueule...

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- J'viens te prendre ?

- Ouais ouais c'est ça, amène-toi ! Tu me prendras dans les deux sens et on fera ça dans tutes les pièces ! (9)

- Mmh, j'suis pas contre, mais j'suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour toi dès le matin. Surtout dans ton état, et surtout après tout ce qu'on a fait hier !

- ...Gros nigaud...

- Hum ?

-Je t'aime !

- WOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAH MAMOOOOOUUUUUUUR !!!! JE T'AIIIIIME AUSSIIIIIIIII !!!

- Merci pour mes oreilles...

- Pardon mamour...!

-Beuheuuu... pfffff... Hum... Dans trente minutes ça ira ?

- Pas de problème ! J'peux même venir plus tôt pour t'aider à te préparer si tu veux !

- Pourquoi ? T'es déjà prêt ?

- Ouas ! Ca fait déjà deux heures et demi que j'suis debout !

- Comparé à moi tu pète la forme...!

- Ca te dérange si j'viens maintenant ?

- Maintenant maintenant ?

- Bah oui, en fait j'suis en bas de chez toi.

- Aaaaah, bah ok ! J'ai pas le choix, j'vais pas laisser mon chéri dehors à cette heure !

- "mon chéri" 33, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça...!

- Juste... Cinq minutes pour que je sorte de ma chambre.

- Ok à toute !

Roxas sortit de son lit comme il put, enfila une robe de chambre et attrapa ses béquilles. il descendit les escaliers en douceur, croisa Cloud qui sortait des toilettes, arriva au salon et alla dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit et s'émerveilla de voir son beau rouquin qui était là rien que pour lui. Les garçons se sourirent, Roxas posa ses béquilles sur le côté de l'entrée et tendit ses bras vers Axel. Ce dernier sourit, les dents blanches bien en évidence. Il serra son amour dans ses grands bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain, Axel s'écarta un peu de Roxas et le regarda d'un air amusé. Roxas ne comprenait pas. Axel se rapprocha de Roxas et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Dis donc, t'as bien dormi on dirait...

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que... t'as la gaule du matin...

- Quoi ??!!!

Effectivement, Roxas avait la gaule... bien visible dans son pantalon de pyjama malgré sa robe de chambre.

- Merde ! La honte !!

- Mais non, t'inquiètes, c'est normal...! Mais j'crois que tu ferais bien d'aller te rafraîchir.

- Oui oui !!

Roxas se retourna pour reprendre ses béquilles, il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Axel le souleva et le porta comme une princesse.

- Mais Axel...?!

- C'est où les chiottes ?

- Euuuuh bah c'est là, à côté de la cuisine.

- Ok let's go !

(7) _La Traversée du temps..._ Chiaki ! Je t'aiiiiiiiime !! XD Makotoooooo !! Espèce d'idiote ! C'est ça qu'il fallait lui crierau lieu de chialer avec le nez qui coule ! Xp Maintenant c'est trop tard il est retourné dans le futur T.T ADIEU BEAU GOSSE !! (je me calme, je me calme, je me calme... JE ME CALME !!! XO)

(8) Vive _La soupe au choux _!! XD

(9) François Pérusse, _Don Juan_. ^^ J'adore ce mec ! Serya-chan et moi on adore aussi _La partie de Scrabble_ ! Sur Internet ils ont repris ses sketchs avec des vidéos de Kingdom Hearts ! Celle qui l'a fait le plus tripper, n l'a écoutée/regardée la nuit du nouvel an (2009), c'était _Ca se dispute _1 et 2, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir si c'est pa déjà fait !! C'est vraiment tordant !! XDDDD

Lilou-chan Eh voilà ! C'est parti pour les petits chapitres XD j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ j'attend vos reviews avec TRES GRANDE IMPATIENCE !!! 8D ( pitiéééééé ne faites pas qu lire !! T-T laissez des reviews évè )


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ^^ (nan sans déconner ? XD)

Bon cette fois je sais pas trop quoi dire comme conneries... à part que y a rien de meilleur que d'écouter ~I want somebody~ de ARASHI ou [luxury] de je sais plus qui XD (o peut trouver le lien sur le profil de Shirley no Gemini ^^ que j'aime toujours beaucoup et à qui je souhaite beaucoup de courge et de patiente le temps que je lui envoie son cadeau d'anniversaire, de beaux dessins inspirés de ses histoires XD) pour écrire des scènes assez... euh...(*////*) XD

ATTENTION LEMON !! 8D

_Réponses aux reviews:_

**_Okami89250:_** XD mais t'inquiètes pas !! il put pas des pieds !! XD (le pire c'est que j'avais pensé à ce détail en écrivant cette partie XD) Pour Demyx je vais plus trop l'embêter non plus ^^ maintenant que c'est mon frère je vais éviter de le martyriser (à part s je me fait chier dans ma fic x3) on se connaissait pas quand j'ai écris ce chapitre XD Eh oui, François Pérusse est une de mes références favorites comme Durendal et Pen of Chaos (Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk XD) donc je risque d'utiliser quelques unes de leurs phrases "emblêmatiques" si je peux dire XD Pour la gaule et les WC ça m'es venu tout seul ! 8/ Tant mieux si ça vous plaît/fait rire !! XD

**_DuncanHeart:_** mais oui mais oui, c'est même TREEEES sûr d'aller aux toilettes avec Axel (n'est-ce pas Roxy ? 8D) tu le verras bien dans ce chapitre XD Eh non, Cloud n'entendra RIEN du fait que (je le rappel X3) les murs de la maison sont insonorisés ! XDDDD ... Pour Demyx, je sais pas encore si je vais lui trouver quelqu'un ^^' (du Zemyx ça vous dit ? XD)

**_ALERTE !!! Pour celles (et ceux) que ça intéresse, Durendal est (de source très sûre !) GAY !!! 8D Merci YAOI-SAMAAAAAAA !!!!! XDDDD_**

Bonne lecture ^^ (please reviews ! T.T) et désolée pour les fautes ^^'

Chapitre 8

Axel amena Roxas aux toilettes en le portant comme si de rien n'était. Sora descendait les escaliers et les croisa, il salua Axel sans demander ce qu'il faisait si tôt chez lui avec Roxas dans ses bras... faut dire qu'il avait un mal de crâne pas possible. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre un doliprane. Cloud s'était recouché. Axel entra dans les toilettes. La pièce était assez grande et avait une douche au fond. Il posa doucement Roxas à terre. Le blond s'assit sur la lunette des toilettes. Axel alla verrouiller la porte des chiottes (XD) sous le regard interrogatif de Roxas. Puis le roux se retourna face au blond avec un sourire sournois. Leblond sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, il eut ue sorte de déclic n voyant le roux s'approcher de lui. Le bond remarqua que le regard du rouquin glissait sur son corps jusqu'à ce "pourquoi" ils étaient aux toilettes...

- Pourquoi t'as fermé à clé ?

- Pour être plus tranquille.

- A quoi ça va servir si j'dois juste me rafraîchir ?

- Tu le découvriras bien asse tôt...

- De quoi ?

- Ca.

- Aaah ??!!!

Axel avait sèchement écarté les cuisses de Roxas. Ce dernier faillit tomber du "trône" par surprise, Axel le retinten se collant contre lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent... Axel commena à glisser sa main sous la robe de chambre de Roxas jusque dans son pantalon...

-Axel...?

- Hum ?

- Tu vas quand même pas...?

- Tu m'excites.

- Dès le matin ?!!

- J'arrive plus à me contrôler quand on est rien que tous les deux...

- Mais je...! Hugh ! Mmmmh...

Axel introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Roxas. Il frotta son bas-ventre contre son entrejambe. Axel se délectait des lèvres rosées de Roxas. Ce baiser, en plus des frottements d'Axel, envoya Roxas directement au septième ciel ! Les premières vagues de plaisir que lui procurait le rouquin cmmençaient à s'accentuées. Roxas poussa un premier gémissement. Axel, sans quitter les lèvres de Roxas, caressa l'entrejambe de ce dernier en passant outre son boxer. Au contact de leurs peaux, Roxas eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Sa tête partit violemment en arrière, son corps commençait à réagir. Les jambes du blond s'écartèrent d'elles-même (plus qu'au départ) et partirent s'élevées en arrière, elles tremblaient à chaque vague de plaisir.

Axel défit brusquement la robe de chambre et la chemise de nuit de Roxas. Son torse mit en évidence, mes tétons déjà durcis qui ne demandaient qu'à être sucés, la sueur qui commençait à couler... (10) Axel se jeta sur la poitrine de Roxas et se mit à lécher ses tétons. Roxas, rouge crabe, gémit plus fort que la première fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel commença à faire des sucions dans le cou de Roxas qui l'enlaça de ses bras fins. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs langues se caressèrent passionnément... Les mains habiles d'Axel se glissèrent sous la ceinture élastique du pyjama de Roxas pour le lui retirer avec sensualité... Le pantalon en moins, Roxas se sentit plus à son aise.

Le roux caressa le torse du blond du bout de sa langue, il descendit doucement (très doucement XD) vers le bas-ventre du blond qui tomba encore dans une vague incessante de pur plaisir ! Axel fit glisser sa main dans ce qui restait de sous-vêtement à Roxas pour entrer dans un long et délicieux cycle de va-et-vient en le masturbant... Roxas gémit encore une fois, il avait maintenant les joues rouge vif sous la chaleur, le désir et le plaisir ! Tout en le masturbant, le roux maniait ses doigts avec dextérité sur le sexe du blond dont la respiration saccadée lui gonflait énormément la poitrine. A l'aide de son pouce et de son index, le roux pinçait légerement le prépuce dont la fine fente començait à libérer un peu de semence... Roxas était aux anges, il criait de plus en plus fort le nom de amour dans des vagues d'extase ! (je vous rappel que les murs de la maison sont insonorisés ! XDD)

- Anh...!! Mmh! A... Axel ! Je... anh ! Je t'en pis... je...! Je dois me préparer !! Aaaah...!!! Hum !

- C'est pas grave si t'es en retard, t'as une excuse ! Mmh...! Hugh !

- ...!

Axel empêcha Roxas de parler en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Petit à petit, sous l'extase que lui procurait Axel, Roxas soulevait son corps et partit en arrière, la tête la première. Au bout d'un moment, il fut complètement cambré en arrière (pas trop non plus sinon il va se noyer dans l'évier XDDD) il se tenait d'une main à son siège et de l'autre àla nuque d'Axel. Il semblait être bloqué mais il n'en était rien... Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vide, les joues écarlates... Il venait d'avoir un orgasme...! Axel sentit le liquide chaud lui couler entre les doigts. Dans l'instant qui suivit il arracha son boxer au pauve Roxas qui comatait (je crois pas qu'il existe ce verbe XD) la tête dans l'évier derrière les toilettes.

Le roux s'attaqua au service trois pièces de son amant. Roxas commença à suffoquer en sentant Axel lui faire une fellation ! La respiration du blond battait la mesure, il s'agrippa à la chevelure du roux ; ce qui accéléra la vitesse de ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de l'autre. Les jambes de Roxas sur les épaules d'Axel (c'est arrivé quand ?! XDD) tremblaient beaucoup, ses pieds se tordaient dans tous les sens sous le plaisir (attention à ton pied !) Le blond frottait ses pieds sur le dos du roux à chaque fois qu'il en voulait plus, autant dire constamment !! Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il éjacule une seconde fois (maieuh c'est le matn ! XD) Pour finir en beauté, Axel défit son pantalon à son tour et pénétra d'un coup sec dans l'intimité de Roxas qui pouvait à présent mourir d'extase !(eh oui, pas besoin de préparation "doigté" !XD), au bout d'un moment faut bien que ça se termine !

... Bon, voilà, les deuxont jouis ensemble, heureusement pour lui, la gaule de Roxas s'était calmée. "Heureusement" ? Bah oui !! Sinon il serait mort ou dans le coma à cause d'Axel !! XDDDDDD (11).Et puis finalement... comme si ça suffisait pas, Axel emmena Crabox, euh non, Roxas (XD) dans la douche. Il en profita pour prendre une petite douche avec le blond. Roxas devait faire attention à son bandage au pied. Du coup ils prirent la douche assis: Axel en tailleur, Roxas sur le côté et sur les jambes d'Axel, les jambes de Roxas hors de la douche. C'était plutôt sympa. Axel lava le corps fin et légèrement musclé de Roxas, avec sensualité... Il nettoya avec douceur e tendresse la partie intime de Roxas qui trouvait cela très agréable.

- Mmh...!

- T'aime ça quand jm'occupe de toi !

- ... ouiiiiiii (dit-il d'un air extasié)

- Me fais pas cette tête ! Sinon jv'ais te refaire l'amour et tu pourras plus aller en cours de la journée !

- Mmmmaieuuuuuh ! (avec une bouche de canard ! (^w^))

Roxas lui tira la langue. Axel fit de même, e il s'approcha doucement, tout doucement pour l'embrasser (12). Une dizaine de minute plus tard, ils sortirent de la pièce (enfin ! c'est pas un hôtel ici !), il était 7h40 et Roxas n'était toujours pas préparé et n'avait pas petit-déjeuné. Heureusment, Super Axel était là !(en vente au 0608888888 XD ou sur .com... XDDD...8D) En cinq minutes, le roux fit faire l'aller-retour au blond dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, et encore cinq minutes pour lui faire des crèpes. Comme l'omerice... elles avaient une sale gueule mais étaient délicieuses. A 7h55 ils partirent pour le lycée. Axel porta Roxas sur son dos comme lorsqu'il l'avait ramené la veille. Au même moment, Sora téléphoné à Riku.

- Allô ?

- Riku, c'est Sora ! Tu fais quoi ?

- Je m'habille pour aller au lycée. Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

- Non non ! A part mon mal de crâne... J'voulais entendre ta voix c'est tout ! ^^

- ... (il rougit ^^)

- Et puis aussi... ça va pas servir à grand chose que j'te dise ça mais... Axel s'est ramené ce matin, et après avoir emmené Roxas dans ses bras aux toilettes, il a vérouillé la porte... Ils sot restés enfermés pendant au moins vingt minutes...

- Et alors ?

- Quand ils sont sortis, Roxas était tout rouge. En plus Axel et lui avaient les cheveux mouillés...

- Et bah quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air dans les chiottes, ou la douche... (13)

- ...Tu sais, ils sont plus vieux que nous ! Ils ont bien le droit de se détendre ! (14)

- Mais quand même !! Pas dans les toilettes !! Au pire dans la douche mais bon... c'est bizarre...

- ... Qu'est-ce que t'en sias ? C'est peut-être agréable. (ouais d'abord ! XD)

- Riku ?!!

- Quoi ? Me ds pas que ça te donne pas des petites idées...!

- Riku ! T'exagères !!

- ...

- ...

- Ca te dirais...?

- Quoi ?

- Un p'tit coup au lycée...!

- Hein ?!!

- J'te connais bien, quand tu cris "hein ?!!" c'est que... t'es de mon avis !

- Riku... T'es qu'un pervers...!

- Hé ! Ca t'as pas empêché de sortir avec moi !

- Maieuuuuuuuuh !

(10) Continuuuuuuuuuuue Axeeeeeeeeeeeel !!!!!! Ouiiiiiiiii c'est boooooooon !! Tu vas l'avoir à l'usuuuuuuuuuuuuuure !!! Xq XD

(11) N'empêche, ça doit être dur de faire l'amour sur des toilette ! (°w°)

(12) J'trouve que c'est plus frappant de dire "pour lui rouler une pelle" mais c'est moins mignon !

(13) BRAVO SORA ! T'as gagné une capote _mickey_ saveur furit paopu à partager avec Riku !! XD

(14) Merci Riku UvU T'as bien raison ! C'est bon de se détendre dans la vie !En plus j'veux pa dire mais c'est bon pour la santé de faire l'amour !!! x3

Lilou-chan Eh voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ j'attend vos reviews avec TRES GRANDE IMPATIENCE !!! 8D ( pitiéééééé ne faites pas que lire !! T-T laissez des reviews évè )


	6. Chapter 6

Eh voilà ! XD Après un long mois d'attente voici enfin mn nouveau chapitre !! XDDD *fais pêter le champagne* J'peux déjà vous dire que j'ai ramé pour l'écrire XD Grâce au coup classique de la grosse panne d'inspiration :D Et j'sens que vais ramer pour vous trouver la suite XDDD Maintenant que je suis en vacances, que je passe enfin en L, que j'ai vendu des dessins au lycée (même à des profs XDD) j'vai pouvoir me consacrer à vous mes chères lectrices (et lecteurs XDD), à mes dessins, à la préparation de mon cosplay d'Aerith avant d'aller à la Japan Expo avec Serya-chan XD J'vais également pas tarder à me faire un blog où je mettrai tous mes dessins qui ont fascinés et provoqués tant de *noseblood* XDD D'ici moins d'un mois ça devrait être bon ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

**_Shirley no Gemini:_** Manque de cul j'arrive pas à télécharger [Luxury] ;_; XDD Ravie de te provoquer des *noseblood* XDDD ça veux dire que t'es intéressée 8D XDD Pour la capote, en fait ça m'est venu avant notre délire avec Hey Mickey XDD Mais ça fait toujous plaisir d'y repenser XDD

**_heta:_** Bonjour à toi que je ne connais pas ^0^ Ravie d'apprendre que tu r'es durement battue contre ton ordi pour pouvoir me reviewé XD si besoin est, je paierai les dommages et intérêts pour ton clavier... mort noyé... le pauvre !! T0T ~PAIX A SON AME~ :D XDDDD De plus je constate que tu es du Canada ! *0* (j'sens que j't'aime déjà !! 8D) Voilà la suite que tu attendais 8D XDD

**_Okami89250:_** Okami, Okami... Ma chère Okami XD je sais que j'suis parfois trop prévisible XDDD MAIS pas de lemon pour cette fois XD OUI Axel est un pervers !! 8D mais ça change pas de d'habitude XDDD Pour les murs insonorisés j'ai dû le rappelé 2 fois !! XDDD Pour "Crabox" c'est dû au fait que Roxas est toujours comparé à un crabe quand il rougit XD**_ OUI !! AXEL EST EN VENTE !! LA PREUVE !! IL EST CHEZ MOI !! DANS MON LIT QUI PLUS EST !! _**8DDD XDDDDDD

Bon j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ et comme d'hab... désolée pour les fautes TxT

**_P.S: Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes celles et ceux qui vont passer leur BAC !!! _**

Chapitre 9

Un peu plus tard, Axel et Roxas arrivèrent au portail du lycée. Le roux portait le blondinet sur son dos... Tout le monde les regardait ; surtout les filles qui semblaient plus excitées que jamais ! Axel n'en avait rien à foutre alors que Roxas était rouge de honte...(15)

- Tout va bien Roxas ?

- ... Oui.

Le roux traversa la cour du lycée, il croisa quelques profs qui demandèrent des nouvelles à Roxas. Ce dernier assura qu'il allait mieux que la veille, un sourire gêné aux lêvres. Arrivés dans le hall, les dux jeunes furent rejoints par Kairi et Naminé.

- Alors Roxas ? Ca va mieux depuis hier ? demanda l'auburn

- Axel ne t'a pas trop épuisé ? ajouta la blonde, un sourire en coin

- Euh...?? O///o

- Naminé, je ne suis pas une bête sauvage...!

Roxas resta interdit... Toujours ls joues pourpres, voir plus qu'avant à cause de la remarque de Naminé... Cette dernière sourit tendrement à Roxas (avec une pointe de perversité tout de même ^^) La blonde continua son chemin suivie de Kairi.

- Axel ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux sûrement terminer le couloir en béquilles !

- Ouais... mis non ! (16)

- Mais...! Ca me gêne que tout le monde nous regarde comme ça !

- Et alors ? On est en cople ou pas ?!

- ... Bah oui ! Mais...

- Alors on se fiche des autres !! Surtout si c'est pour nous dévisager !!!

- Mais... C'est...!

Axel le coupa en le posant au sol. Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa tendrement...

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Des beaux gosses qui s'embraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassent !!! (17)

Cela n'empêcha pas Axel de continuer. Roxas avait fermé les yeux et était écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Eh beh... Ca y va dès le matin !

Les lêvres d'Axel se séparèrent à regret de celles de Roxas. Il regarda son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que Larxene (18). C'était une assez vieille connaissance d'Axel. Aussi vieille que Demyx. Elle était plutôt grande, blonde aux cheveux courts, avec deux mèches en haut de son crâne qui ressemblaient à des antennes ( de papillon ? XD (19)). On peut dire qu'elle s'habillait dans le genre voyou car ses vêtements étaient déchirés et effilés à beaucoup d'endroits, en particulier sa jupe. Et sa chemise était toute chiffonnée et légèrement customisée. Roxas la regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il avait peur que ça se finisse comme à chaque fois (attaque des furies ! XD). Pourtant il n'en fut rien. Du moins, pas avec lui !

- Axelouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!

Sous le regard ébahi du blondinet, la blonde se jeta au cou de son amant ! (= amant de Roxas XDD,j'arriveà m'embrouiller moi-même en me relisant XDDD) Le renversant violemment en arrière ! Le rouquin se cogna durement la tête sur le sol. Roxas s'empressa de lui demander

- Axel ?! Ca va ?!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaïeuuuuuuuuh !! Ma tête !!

- Hiiiiiiiiiin j'suis désolée Axelou !

Comment cette jeune fille qui était inconnue à Roxas osait-elle être si familière avec son petit ami ?!

- Aaaaaaah t'as vraiment ps changée...! Tu me prends toujours pour ta peluche !

- Mais !! Je t'aime !! C'est pour ça !!

- Larxene...

"Je t'aime"... Ces trois mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Roxas... "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Je t'aime !!" Le blond rougit instantanément de colère avant d'exploser !!

- Eh toi ?!! Pur qui tu te prends ??!! Hein ?! Bouge de là tout de suite !!!

Il était prêt à se battre (avec sa jambe blessée) contre une fille !! Axel resta interloqué alors que la blonde se releva en se tournant face à Roxas. Ell lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

- Je m'appelle Larxene Nagasaki (20), je suis nouvelle ici, et je connais Axel depuis u bon moment.

Le blond resta de marbre à sa présentation, trop occupé à se retenir de lui en coller une bonne dans la figure...! La blonde resta silencieuse tout en gardant la main tendue. Axel brisa leur silence.

-Larxene ?! Pourquoi t'es là ??!

- Je t'ai suivi !

- Hein ??!!

- Tu m'as échappée la dernière fois, mais cette fois j't'aurai !!

Roxas ne put retenirun grognement... Elle exagérait !! Dire ça devant lui...! Fallait avoir un sacré toupet et/ou une sacrée envie d'emmerder le monde ! Son air sûre d'elle mettait les nerfs de Roxas à vif comme jamais. Ce n'était plus le petit blondinet infirme de tut à l'heure... Il fusillait du regard cette blonde. Il s'empressa de lui demander d'un ton menaçant

- T'es qui pour Axel ?!

- ... _Axel se sentit mal à l'aise_

- Qui je suis pour lui ?

- OUI

- Eh bien... T'as qu'à le lui demander !

- Hein ?!

- Axel, dit lui ce que je suis pour toi.

Larxene lui demanda de répondre d'un ton se rapprochant de celui que l'on utilise lorsqu'on donne un ordre à un serviteur... Roxas, interdit, fixa son amant d'un regard insistant. Son expression grave rendit Roxas mal à l'ase sn tour...

- Axel...?

- Roxas,... Larxene est...

- ...?

- ... ma fiancée...

Au même moment, à la bibliothèque, un cri se fit entendre. Apparemment, une pile de livres venait de s'écroulée sur un élève. Cet élève avait fait la grossière erreur de prendre un livre en bas de la pile... ( donc forcément, c'est forcé !! (21) XDDD) Alerté par ce cri, un grand blond aux yeux turquoise et coiffé comme un punk se précipita pour l'aider à se déblayer de ces dangereux ouvrages (quand je dis que les livres sont dangereux pour la santé... 8D XDDD). Le blond retira les quelques dizaines de livres qui étouffaient l'autre. Puis, ceci étant fait, il aida l'autre à se lever. L'"autre" était un garçon, assez grand pour être à la hauteur du blond, ses cheveux étaient bleu nuit, presque noir et coiffées étrangement, ses yeux également bleu nuit... et... portait... des lunette... 8D XDD

- Ca va ?!

- Oui oui... merci beaucoup...!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?! C'était pas très malin !!

- Oui je sais excusez moi... Ouf... quel maladroit je fais ! Je vais ranger tout ça !

- Naaaaan !! C'est bon ! Laisse faire l'artiste.

- Euh... d'accord...

C'est alors que ledit "artiste" empila tous les livres un par un avant de les remettre sur l'étagère... Mais... faute d'équilibre... tout lu retomba dessus !

-Aaaaaaaah !! Putain de merde c'est pas vrai !! Fait chier !!! (22)

- Non mais dîtes donc jeune homme ! Où diable croyez-vous être ?!! Il y a des élèves qui voudraient étudier en paix !

- Pardon Madame... grrrr...

- Euh... ça va...?

- Ouais t'inquiètes j'ai la tête dure ! Merci Axel pour tous ces coups que tu m'as infligé depuis notre tendre enfance !

- Ah...?

- Au fait, moi c'est Demyx, et toi ?

- Zexion. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Ze... Zexion...?

- Oui.

- C'est bizarre...

- De quoi ?

- J'sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre !

- Ah...! Hi... Hiiihiiihhihihihihihihihii... (23)

Les deux jeunes sortirent de la bibliothèque pour aller faire plus ample connaissance dans la cour.

"Larxene est ma fiacée..." ... A ces mots, Roxas se sentit pétrifié... Sa colère éclata !! Il ne put s'empêcher de crier des menaces et des insultes à Axel.

- ESPECE D'ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! TU M'AS CACHE QUE T'AVAIS UNE FIANCEE !! T'ES QU'UN SALE EGOÏSTE DE MERDE !! TU PENSES QU'A TOI ET TA FIERTE !!!

- Roxas...!

- JE TE DETESTE !!! J'VEUX PLUS JAMAIS T'ADRESSER LA PAROOOOOOOOLE !!

- Roxas écoute !

- C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS NOUS !!!!

- Qu...??! Roxas !!

L'interpellé l'ignora... Il récupéra ses affaires de cours et entra en classe... Axel resta bouche bé face à ce qu'il venait d'arrivé. Il détourna son regard du blondinet avant de se tourner face à Larxene. Il lui lança un regard noir. Murmura un juron avant de se précipiter en classe également... Larxene ne bougea pas, elle les regardait chacun leur tour... Un sourire en coin lui apparut.

- Ca commence fort !

La sonnerie retentie. Les élèves et les professeurs entrèrent en classe. Dans la classe d'Axel et Roxas, on peut dire qu'il y avait... un gros climat de tension, surtout autour de Roxas ! Pourtant le début du cours se passa assez bien dans l'ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qe le professeur annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève dans leur classe (vous voyez de qui je parle... 8D). Roxas grogna dans son coin près de la fenêtre. Axel, à trois rangées plus loin, n'osa croiser le regard de ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour son plus grand malheur, Larxene fut placée à côté de lui... Roxas en brisa son stylo ! Il se coupa la main, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de son poignet.

- ... aïe...

- ... Roxas...

- Grrrrr

- ... OK j'la ferme...

Lorsque le prof entama la leçon, on entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir, comme un robot qui courait dans une salle de bain (bon en clair en plus de faire d'être bruyant ça résonne ! XD) Le prof s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour trouver le responsable de ce vacarme. C'est alors que Demyx lui rentra littéralement dedans ! Les deux personnages furent carrément propulsés jusqu'au bureau ! Ce qui fit rire les élèves de bon coeur.

- Aouuuuuuuuuch !! Mon cou !

- Demyyyyyyyyx !!!

- Excusez-moi monsieur ! J'suis vraiment désolé !!! J'étais dehors avec un nouvl ami et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer !!

- Ni entendu la sonnerie sonner.

- Hein ?! T'es qui toi ?!

Le punk s'adessa à Larxene. Il la reluquait d'un air mauvais... C'est vrai quoi ! C'était qui cette blondinette qui lui parlait si familièrement ?!

- Ah bah j'vois que tu m'as oubliée... Ca fait plaisir...

- Pourquoi j'me souviendrais de toi ?

-... parce que je...

J'ai p't'être pas envie de me souvenir de toi. Larxene.

- Eh bien me voilà rassurée.

- Qui vous a permis de dialoguer maintenant ?!

- Euh...

- Pardon monsieur.

- Deyx vous viendrez Samedi matin et vous aurez quatre heures de retenue !!

- Oh bah merde alors...!!

C'est alors que Naminé leva la main pour demander au prof d'accompagner Roxas à l'infirmerie. Son saignement de main ne s'arrêtait pas et avait l'air d'empirer. Ils y allèrent dès l'instant. Axel les suivis du regard. Il se leva et demanda à les aider. A cause de ses béquilles, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire pour Roxas d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Le prof accepta, Roxas et Naminé étaient déjà loin... Le rouquin appela le blondqui était à la moitié du couloir. L'interpellé se retourna et fit une moue d'enfer qui déclenha un fou rire à Naminé. Le grand rouquin se retrouva donc avec les deux petits blonds. Naminé riait toujours. Quant à Roxas... il détournait son regard d'Axel. Cependant ce dernier ne dit rien pour le moment. Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière ls accueillis.

- Eh bien, encore vous Roxas ?! Je vous manques on dirait.

- Bonjour madame...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé cette fois ?

- Euh bah...

Il lu montra sa main dégoulinante de sang. L'infirmière ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'avais la tête ailleurs.

- ... Il a tellement serré son stylo qu'il l'a explosé.

- Axel !! Ferme-la !!

- Allons allons, calmez vous s'il vous plaît. Venez ici que je vous désinfecte et bande cette main.

- Oui.

Roxas alla vers linfirmière. Naminé sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie, laissant Axel seul témoin... (gné ? 8D XD) Ce dernier prit appuie contre le mur en observant celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Il remarqua que pedant que l'infirmière faisait ce q'elle avait à faire, le petit blondlançait des petits regards dans sa direction avant de se retourner aussitôt... C'est bien ce qu'il pensait... le blond avait annoncé leur rupture surun coup de tête à cause de la colère ! Le roux ne put retenir un petit rictus. C'qu'il pouvait l'aimer son p'tit blondinet ! C'est quand même pas une fiancée sortit de nul part qui allait briser leur couple ! ( dsl Okami c'est pas pour cette fois !! XDDD) Lorsque l'infirmière eut finit, elle renvoya Axel et Roxas en classe avec un mot pour prouver leur passage à l'infirmerie (tiens ça me rappel mon lycée =_=#). Dans le couloir, Roxas avança doucement avec ses béquilles, sa main lui faisait (quelle idée aussi d'exploser un stylo ! DX). Axel s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Roxas fit mine de l'ignorer... mais il se retourna finalement.

- Pourquoi t'avances plus...?

- Tiens... tu m'as parlé ?

- ...grrr...

- Roxas... tu le sais bien...

- Quoi ?

- A quel point je t'aime...

- Arrête ça Axel...

- C'est vrai... J'aurai dû te parler de Larxene !

- ...

Soudian, le portable de Roxas se mit à sonner. La sonnerie marqua Axel.

- Eh ! Je connais cette musique !

- ...

- Zut c'était quoi déjà le nom de la chanson...?!

- _Goodbye my lover_.

- ... Hé... Bon ok...

- ... Oui allô ? Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh v'là le frérot qui s'en mêle...

- Ah zut ! Tu peux me l'apporter tout à l'heure à la pause ? Ok. Merci. Ciao !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y encor ?

- Rien. J'ai oublié mon bentô.

Roxas avait dit cela avec une expression de gêne qui attendrit Axel, comme à son habitude ! Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le blond se mit à rougir. Il repoussa Axel, mais ce dernier le resserra contre lui ! Plus le blond voulait s'en défaire, plus le roux resserrait son étreinte ! Roxas finit par ne plus insister... Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard envoûtant d'Axel... Le roux en profita pour embrasser son front. Ce qui fit sursauter Roxas. Le blond, encore sur les nerfs, donna un coup de boule (24) dans la mâchoire du roux ! Ce dernier poussa un cri étouffé. Mais il ne lâcha pas le blond pour autant !

- ... _snif_... (euh oui... c'est celui qui a frappé qui pleure... XDDD)

- ... Roxas ?

- Pourquoi...?

- Hein ?

- ...pourquoi tu m'as caché... _snif_... que t'avais une fiancée...?

- ... Pourquoi...? Eh bien... peut être que tu occupais tout mon esprit.

Axel avait dit cela avec une voix sensuelle... Roxas rougit et pleura de plus belle !

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin c'est horrible !!

- Quoi ??!!

- J'te déteste !

- Ah...

- Et je t'aime...! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !! J'm'en veux de t'avoir insulté comme ça ! _snif _

- Oh !

- Tu m'énerves à être aussi attirant !

- Eh mais...! Tu m'fais des avances ?!

- Tais-toi !! J'vais craquer !

- Mais t'as craqué...!

- ... J'veux un baiser... pour **peut-être **te faire pardonné...

- Hum... Je vois...

- ... _snif_...

- Avec plaisir...

Axel caressa la joue de Roxas. Il écarta les mèches blondes qui l'empêchaient de voir les beaux yeux de son amant. Il embrassa son front. Roxas soupira. Puis, il embrassa son nez. Roxas souria. Enfin, il prit possession de ses lêvres... Ils échangèrent un baiser timide... tendre... pour une réconciliation en douceur... Ils ne se doutaient pas toute la scène avait été filmée... Par qui...?

(15) **_Crabox_** le retour !! XDD

(16) Maieuh c'est mon expression !! XDDDD

(17) OMG !!! Une fangirl ! 8DD XDDD

(18) Ouaiiiiiiiis !! :D Encore une yaoiste !! 8D La voici la voià !! XD

(19) C'est plus classe et moins vexant que cafard !! XDDDDD

(20) Encore une référence au typhon !! XD comme la garçonnière. Ca laisse dviner ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer ! XDD

(21) Eh bien ceci est une magnifique expression courammen employée par ma chère mère (ma vrai mère) XDD que j'utilise aussi beaucoup depuis quelques temps. J'pensais pas que je l'utiliserais ici !! XDDD

(22) Désolée maman ^^' j'ai rendu mon frérot un peu vulgaire XDD Remarque tant pis... J'suis pas mieux ! XDDD

(23) Nan nan nan !!! Pas de panique chères lectrices (et lecteurs XD) !! J'ai pas fais de Zexion un mongole !! 8D XDDD

(24) Un p'tit coucou à Zizou !! XDD

Lilou-chan, Bon bah voilà ^^ ça m'a prit tout l'aprem pour taper ce chapitre 8D j'en ai des crampes au poignet 8D alors soyez cool !! T0T Reviewé moaaaaa !! 83 X3 de toute façon pour mettre le prochain chapitre je RECLAME au moins 8 reviews !! Là j'en suis à un total de 12 (ça vous donne un repère 8D) è_é A vous de voir si voulez la suite è_é *se fait taper dessus par la maison d'édition* J'ai décidé de faire ma chieuse. En tant que Bélier j'peux vous dire que parfois j'sui une sacré teigne XD *se fait mitraillée par les lectrices*

Faut vous rendre compte du mal que ça fait aux auteurs de voir un bon nombre de lecteurs et pratiquement pas de reviews... é_è ... T_T

En + j'voudrais vraiment l'avis de chacun !! XD C'est très important pour l'inspiration ! x_x J'voudrais savoir ce qui vous plairait pour la suite, quel(s) couple(s) voulez que je fasse apparaître,si vous voulez + de lemons ou quoi...

Voilà quoi ! X3 J'vous fais confiance !! *o* Allez zou !! A + XDDDD ( dans 1 mois si ça s'trouve XDDD)


	7. Chapter 7

BONJOUR/BONSOIR A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!! Je suis enfin de retour !! JE REVIENS EN FORCE AVEC UN GROS CHAPITRE !! TwT Jsuis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais vous savez ce qu'on dit… « La patience est une vertu » XD bon ok c'est pas drôle mais jvous avoue que j'en ai déprimé de ne pas avoir d'idées… enfin si, j'ai des idées mais c'est un vrai puzzle dans ma tête XD Vous m'avez trop manqués *chiale* jdois dire que j'ai plusieurs bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir écrit avant: pendant les grandes vacances (qui sont déjà loin…T,T) jme suis faite connaître sur deviantart ^^ quelques unes d'entre vous ont trouvés ma page avant que je ne mette le lien sur mon profil xD n'est-ce pas Duncan ? XDD je parle aussi pour celles qui lisent mes fics sans avoir de compte sur fanfiction ^^ (clin d'œil à skyofdestinyangel ^^), ensuite mon ordi a grillé --… j'ai tout perdu… mes fics, mes dessins, mes musiques, etc.… -- j'étais donc privée d'ordi pendant un mois et quelques!! J'ai plus ou moins récupéré des choses (merci Shirley no Gemini, Okami89250, Serya-chan ^w^ *free hugs* XD 3) puis la rentrée est arrivée x'D [fait chieeer] les devoirs ne sont pas nombreux mais longs -- j'ai donc pas le temps de continuer à écrire (pour motif personnel jveux dire xD) De plus sur deviantart j'ai fait une rencontre qui a monopolisé mon esprit jusqu'à maintenant XD jvoudrais que ça dure aussi longtemps que possible (jvais être claire… c'est le portrait d'Axel *rien que sa date de naissance ya des 8 partout XDD *) 33333

J'ai attendu avec impatience ces vacances pour pouvoir enfin continuer mes fics x3 au moins 2 sur 4 XDD BREF !! J'espère que vous ai manqué x3

_**INFO: **__j'ai mis les liens de mes blogs et deviantart à la fin de mon profile *_clap clap j'ai trouvé comment faire sans demander XDD_* Si vous trouvez que mes fics sont osées, je tiens à dire que j'ai été carrément suspendue et interdite d'accès sur deviantart pendant 2 semaines x'D comme quoi dessinais du porno… Mais on s'en fout ! Même s'ils m'ont supprimés 112 dessins dont les cadeaux d'anniversaire de ma fifille Shirley no Gemini !! C'est dommage vous pourrez pas voir tous les dessins inspirés par des fics ^^' certains de Combien ça coûte et My pretty sensei font partis du lot XDD ET MEEEEERDE xDD_

Merci aux reviews de **Shirley no Gemini**, **CassyYaoi**,** skyofdestinyangel **sur DA et **Elora89 **(bienvenue dans la famille des folledingues fanatiques de yaoi 8D XDD)

C'est raté pour mon cosplay d'Aerith j'ai pas tout le matos pour le fabriquer. Ce week end Chibi Japan Expo avec Serya-chan et le 2 Novembre direction Disneyland *-* XD Oui bon ya un énorme un décalage mais jvoulais quand même garder cette info xD

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^ Comme d'hab. désolée pour les fautes XDD la flemme de me relire là xDD

**Je le dédicace à ma fille Shirley no Gemini qui supporte mes conneries depuis un bon moment xD**

Chapitre 10:

Après leur douce réconciliation, Axel raccompagna Roxas dans la salle de classe et reprirent le cours normalement. Ils furent hués et sifflés par des élèves qui avaient parfaitement devinés ce qu'il les avait retardé dans le couloir. Le professeur rétablit le silence. Naminé sourit tendrement à Roxas qui ne savait comment cacher ses joues rosées. Larxene garda le silence tout en continuant de regarder Axel.

Une fois la première heure de cours terminée, les élèves allèrent au gymnase. Le professeur les attendait non pas pour faire du sport mais pour leur parler des prochains jours.

- Bonjour à tous.

- Bonjour M. Xaldin…

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous parlez du match annuel de basket et du projet de la fête du sport avant la remise des diplômes.

Roxas soupira.

- Comme vous le savez, chaque année nous organisons un grand match de basket entre toutes les classes de tous les lycées de la région. De plus cette année le Conseil d'éducation nous encourages à participer à la fête du sport. C'est-à-dire que vous tous, devrez être présents et prêts à jouer le jeu. Il y aura des sports d'équipe tels que le volley, la course de relais, du foot et de la danse. Si certains parmi vous ne peuvent pas participer pour des raisons de santé je vous demande d'être aux stand pour encourager vos camarades. En fin de soirée il y aura un buffet pour tout le monde accompagné de danse. Ai-je été assez claire ?

- Euh monsieur…?

- Oui Axel.

- Euh vous avez dû remarqué que Roxas avait des béquilles.

- Ah oui effectivement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

- On est obligés d'en parler monsieur? --'

- Euh non mais bon… Il va falloir qu'on te trouve un remplaçant pour le match annuel.

Demyx se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de se faire tirer l'oreille par Larxene. Naminé dans son coin pointa Axel du doigt.

- J'ai déjà mon remplaçant monsieur.

-Ah ?

- C'est moi monsieur…!

- TOI ?!! Mais c'est impossible !! Tu n'arrives à pas viser et tu tirs de travers !

- Raaaaaaaaah mais arrêtez de dire ça !! Tout le monde est contre ma bonne volonté !! C'est relou putain !!

- Calme toi Axel. On parle comme ça à un prof !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Roxas je comprends sa réaction. J'ai eu droit au même traitement à votre âge. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, mes camarades classe s'amusaient souvent à me brimer et…

- Oui bon ça va, on veut pas non plus connaître votre vie privée…

- Pardon. Hum je suppose que t'as commencé à t'entraîner ?

- Ouiiiiii.

- Très bien, montre moi ce que tu sais faire dans ce cas.

- … Ok.

Roxas se sentit envahir d'un sentiment qu'il ne saurait décrire. Peur ? Honte ? Fierté ? Joie ? Il ne savait pas… les élèves s'installèrent dans les gradins du gymnase pour pouvoir assister au… fiasco ? Bon, bref, Axel se mit en place prêt à intercepter la balle.

- Bien entendu Axel tu ne peux pas jouer seul, c'est un sport collectif je te rappelle.

Xaldin se retourna pour choisir une dizaine de joueurs. Les filles tournaient de l'œil à l'idée de se prendre un ballon dans la figure, la poitrine ou encore de tomber et de se casser un ongle… (la fille pas du tout habituée xDD jviens de finir mon cycle de basket alors j'ai quelques conneries à dire XDDD). Après coup, Xaldin fit les équipes.

- Yo Aku.

- Oh cool tu vas pouvoir m'aider Demyx !

- C'est très rassurant.

- Oui bon passons.

Xaldin sortit les t-shirt de basket - qui puaient malgré qu'on les ai « lavés » (XD) - l'équipe rouge contre l'équipe noire. Axel fit une drôle de tête une fois le t-shirt passé.

- Aaaah ! Mais ça pique le nez ct'odeur !

- Oh la vache d'où vous les sortez ?!!

- Vous avez un problème messieurs ?

- Ca me brûle les yeux !!

Axel, Demyx et tous les autres enlevèrent leur t-shirt.

- MAIS ?! Arrêtez !! Pourquoi vous gesticulez comme ça ?!

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir monsieur?

Demyx se jeta sur Xaldin pour lui enfiler le t-shirt pendant que les autres les leur lançaient ! Xaldin se retrouva enfouit sous une tonne de t-shirt nauséabonds… Roxas éclata de rire comme jamais ! Ce qui était très rare ! Tout le monde le regarda rire, il était rouge de honte mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. Il déclencha un fou rire général. Axel dû s'asseoir par terre pour ne pas tomber à force de rire. Xaldin se dégagea de la « montagne » de linge en faisant une drôle de tête.

- … Bon j'ai comprit…! Pas de t-shirt pour vous !

- YEAH !!!

- Calmez vous ou je change d'avis.

- Oui monsieur…

- Bon, tout le monde est près ?

- OUIIII

- Alors c'est partit !!

Xaldin attendit que les joueurs se placent avant de mettre la balle en jeu. Demyx l'intercepta tout de suite et fit une passe à Axel qui…la manqua. Il courut après cette dernière avant qu'un noir ne s'en empare. Il revint en driblant sur une dizaine de mètres. Au moment de tirer il trébucha à cause d'un rouge mal placé !

- Raaaaaaah merde !

Axel reprit de plus belle. Il alla se démarquer pendant que les rouges se disputaient la balle avec les noirs. Une fois bien placé un rouge lui envoya la balle. Au moment de l'interception un noir coupa la passe et courut dans le sens inverse (logique xD)

- PASSE !! LA PASSE !!!

- Axel !! A droite !

Le joueur noir fit une passe à un équipier.

- DUNK !!!

- YEAAAAAH !!!

Une partie des élèves criait pour encourager les rouges tandis que l'autre acclamait les noirs ! Axel grogna. Il se sentait ridicule fasse à son petit ami… Il reprit le jeu aussi motivé qu'un lion après une gazelle !! (expression… de merde xD) Il récupéra la balle avant de faire un sprint en driblant en direction du panier.

- SHOOT AXEL !! T'ES EN POSITION FAVORABLE !!!!

- C'est partit !

Il tira. La balle alla droit au panier mais… elle tourna autour de l'anneau avant de tomber hors de la cible…

- …! PUTAIN !!

Roxas le regardait sans broncher. Il se doutait que ça devait être très frustrant pour le rouquin de devoir affronter des « pros » mais le temps était compté. Il l'encouragea du mieux qu'il put en remuant les bras en faisant la vague (limite caramell dansen XDD anh ce serait trop beau s'il le faisait dans le jeu 3 XDDD)

- Vas-y Axel !! Tu vas y arriver !! Tu peux le faire j'ai confiance en toi !!!

Le rouquin l'entendit et se sentit envahi d'une force surhumaine. Son amour l'encourageait et c'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'agréable. Il lui répondit d'un grand sourire. Roxas rougit doucement. Il était tellement mignon ce dit Axel. C'est alors qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées en imaginant Roxas en pompon girl… Mauvaise idée ! Il commença à avoir chaud et ce n'était pas à cause du basket ! Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était de plus en plus serré dans son jogging !

- Ah merde la boulette !!

C'est alors qu'il se dit « Allez ! Jvais me défoncer pendant le match ! » Ce qu'il fit. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard Xaldin arrêta le match.

- Alors ? Quel est le score ?

- 22 à 6. _répondit un noir _

Dans l'équipe rouge il n'y avait que Demyx et un autre joueur qui avaient réussi à marquer

- Eh beh.

- …

- Bon c'est pas grave. C'est pas les paniers qui comptent mais vos capacités. Vous avez tous plus ou moins bien occupé le terrain. Vos passes sont pas mal, mais il faudra revoir les rebonds et les pas. Pensez à protéger la balle et à pivoter quand vous ne savez pas à qui l'envoyer.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bon Axel, à nous.

- …

- Bah alors ?! Faut t'entraîner mon gars tu manques sérieusement de technique !

- Tsss…

- C'est mal partit pour le match annuel…

- Bon ça va oui ?! Je sais que je manque d'entraînement mais ça fait à peine deux jours que je m'y suis mit !

- C'est pas une raison. T'aurais pu faire mieux.

- Mais… *putain*

Axel s'en alla vers les vestiaires, la balle à la main.

- Hep ! La balle s'il te plaît.

- …

Axel ne se retourna même pas la lui renvoyer. Il la lança d'un air blasé et nonchalant… La balle atteignit le panier…but marqué…! Silence de mort dans la salle ! Tous les yeux sont rivés sur le rouquin. Roxas qui ne s'y attendait pas s'ému. Il sourit tendrement en disant tout bas sans que personne n'entende « je savais que tu y arriverai… 3 » Axel n'avait rien remarqué et n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il entra dans les vestiaire en furie… Xaldin ne dit rien.

- Mmh, très belle performance.

- Anh pitié monsieur arrêtez de le chercher, il fait de son mieux pour m'aider…

- Pour cette fois je passe l'éponge. Mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de réactions la prochaine fois.

- Oui monsieur… je le lui dirait…

La classe sortit doucement du gymnase. Les filles et ceux qui n'avaient pas joué allèrent au portail pour fumer et parler pendant que les autres aux vestiaires accoururent aux douches. Une fois là, personne n'osa s'adresser à Axel. Ce dernier était assit sur le banc de bois, en train de regarder ses pieds. Il resta là un bon moment… Tout les autres eurent le temps de se doucher et de partir… Finalement Axel se déshabilla pour aller se doucher à son tour.

- Axel…?

- Hein? Oh Roxas…

- Ca ne va pas ?

- … T'as bien vu… Jme suis ridiculisé…

- Ne dis pas ça !

- J'étais à chier…

- Moi je t'ai trouvé extra… -////-

- Hein…?! C'est pas possible j'ai joué comme une merde !

- Nan, t'as fait de ton mieux. J'aime ta détermination.

- Si tu le dis…

- Axel… s'il te plaît, ne sois pas dur envers toi-même…

- … mais c'est vrai… Je suis inutile au monde…

- Je t'aime comme tu es alors arrête de te lamenter ! Si je pouvais je te serrais contre moi…/// Mais dans mon état c'est pas possible…

- C'est moi le plus ridicule ici. A quoi bon insister… Jm'en vais …

- …

Roxas s'éloigna doucement avec ses béquilles. Puis il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna légèrement vers Axel et dit tout bas:

- Jte fais confiance.

Le blond repartit seul…

- Roxas attends !

- ?

- Désolé…

- De…?

- Je t'aime . J'y arriverai pour toi.

- ^^

- Je me suis juré de t'aider et j'y arriverai.

- Jte crois. Mais tu sais c'est pas en … Aah !

Roxas n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il glissa sur une flaque laissée par les doucheurs. Ni une ni deux Axel se jeta sur lui pour le rattraper au vol ! Il l'eu de justesse, c'est alors,qu'ils tombèrent ensemble - Axel tenant toujours bien fermement Roxas - et le rouquin se cogna la tête sur le carrelage.

- Aaaïe !

- Axel !! Ca va ?!

- Moui et toi ?

- Merci…! Tu vois bien que c'est moi qui suis inutile !! Il nous arrive que des malheurs quand jsuis là ! *commence à pleurer*

- Nan Rox pleure pas ! Je vais bien, tout va bien ! (la maîtresse en maillot de bain 8D)

Roxas se redressa en esquissant un sourire timide. Ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre. Cependant le blond avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Axel se demandait quoi du fait que c'était lui que le blond fixait si intensément.

- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche ?

- Oui… Tu saignes…

- Ah ? Ha oui ! Bah c'est rien t'inquiètes pas va, je me suis mordu la lèvre en tombant… Mais c'est pas important.

Roxas commença à pleurer… On voyait qu'il se retenait, il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de son amant… Ses yeux étaient profondément clos. Pourtant ses larmes traversaient ses fines paupières. Il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer… mais le regard émeraude d'Axel le fit fondre…

- Wow Roxy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Calme toi voyons… C'est pas trois gouttes de sang qui vont me tuer.

- *snif* Mmmmh…

- Pleure pas mon cœur… Jte dis que je n'ai pas mal, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure superficielle !

- …

- Pleure pas mon amour… Ca me déchire…

Roxas rapprocha son visage d'Axel. Il lécha sa lèvres coupée. Axel se pétrifia sur place ! Son chéri tentait de le soigner à la manière des chats ! Son visage angélique, ses pommettes rougies, ses yeux océan larmoyants et sa petite langue rose… sans parler de ses fesses bombées qui remuaient au point que son bassin frottait contre le rouquin…! Il se sentit mourir d'amour pour le blondinet ! Il était si excitant sans le vouloir ! Axel caressa doucement le dos de Roxas pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre que ça allait. C'est alors que les frottements de Roxas rappelèrent à Axel l'incident qui était parvenu lors du match de basket… Roxas allait se relever, c'est alors qu'Axel l'en empêcha en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces !

- Axel ?

- C'est rien ! Fais pas attention !

- D'accord…

- …

- …

- …

- … Axel ?

- Hum ?

- T'es dur… -////-

- !!!

- C'est à cause de moi…?

- Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça !

- Donc oui. C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état.

- …!! J'ai pas dit oui !

- Et tu n'as pas dit non.

- …!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Axel était figé de honte en attendant que « ça » se calme et Roxas ne savait pas quoi faire à part sentir les réactions charnelles de son amant contre son entrejambe ! Soudain, il eu une idée, une idée sournoise… Tout doucement, il laissa glisser son bassin le long du bas ventre du roux qui laissa échapper un gémissement !

- Roxas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Je peux arranger ça. _dit-il avec un air félin_

- …!

- Si tu es contre je m'arrête tout de suite.

- …

- ?

- Ne t'arrêtes pas …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Ne… t'arrêtes pas…

- Tes désires sont des ordres.

- …!

- Je t'ai vu, pendant le match, je t'ai distrait.

- N…!

Roxas commença à embrasser tendrement Axel. Apparemment le blond avait décidé de prendre les devants cette fois. Le roux se dit « Pourquoi pas après tout ? » Mais tout de même… Au lycée ! Dans les vestiaires qui plus est… et dans une flaque d'eau…! La nature est parfois bizarre ! Axel s'en rendait bien compte. Finalement il se redressa et empêcha Roxas de continuer.

- Attends… en fait c'est pas une bonne idée…

- Axel…?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, loin de là ! (évidemment xD) Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Ah ? C'est-à-dire ? De quel genre…?

- Je sais pas comment dire… Je sens qu'on va avoir des emmerdes si on fait ça ici… Jparle pas d'emmerdes avec le lycée mais avec des personnes du lycée…

- C'est vrai…?

- Ouaip… Jsuis pas non plus médium mais bon… Jle sens pas.

- D'accord j'insiste pas… Dommage pour une fois que je dirige *clin d'oeil*

- Roxaaaas… Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir renoncé à te baiser !!

- *rit doucement* Désolé, j'arrête. (pire que moi ce blondinet XD)

- Merci.

- Mais… il faudrait quand même faire quelque chose pour ton…

- Erection ? Tu peux le dire hein.

- C'est toi qui vois !

- De toute façon j'allais aller à la douche avant que tu n'arrives. J'en prendrai une bien froide !

- Va pas chopper la crève quand même !

- _C'est toi que j'ai envie de chopper…_

- Hein ?

- J'ai rien dit.

- …

- Bon on se relève ! Après tu vas aller m'attendre dehors d'ac ?

- D'ac.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Axel épousseta Roxas, il en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement en lui caressant le dos avant de le laisser partir en veillant à ce qu'il ne tombe pas une seconde fois. Un garçon entra. Lorsqu'il croisa Roxas, ce dernier se retourna sur son passage. Ce garçon sentait la rose. Une fois proche d'Axel il lui lança un regard mystérieux avant de disparaître dans les douches…

- … Tu crois qu'il a remarqué mon…?

- …

Les deux amants furent stupéfaits. D'où sortait ce garçon…? Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. On aurait dit un ange… D'ailleurs, pourquoi un garçon qui sentait les fleurs avait-il besoin d'une douche…? Axel se retourna vers Roxas et lui dit d'un ton taquin.

- Tu vois qu'on a bien fait d'arrêter !

- Rofl tais-toi ! Va prendre ta douche tu sens la sueur.

- Tu crois que je sens quoi quand jte prends ?

- Tss…! Va donc ! Mal poli ! (c'est pas Aku c'est Lilou ! xD)

- Hé hé.

Axel finit par aller dans la douche comme prévu dès le départ. Roxas l'attendit qu portes du gymnase. Il attendit. Longtemps…

- … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait…?

Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida de retourner dans les vestiaires. Au moment il toucha la poignée quelqu'un l'appela.

- Hey Roxas !!

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Jsais pas t'as l'air inquiet.

- Un peu, j'attends Axel et il met du temps à sortir.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir pour toi ?

- Nan merci Demyx c'est gentil.

- Pas de problème.

- Euuh…

- Ah oui ! Jt'ai pas présenté Zexion !

Demyx se décala et laissa voir ledit Zexion qui se cachait derrière lui. Roxas écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce dernier.

- Bonjour.

- Enchanté euh…?

- Roxas.

- Oui ! Enchanté Roxas.

- Moi aussi. Alors c'est toi qui rend notre Demyx dans cet état ? _dit-il d'un ton taquin_

- ?

Demyx rougit et se mit à gesticuler derrière le bleuté qui se sentait perdu. Roxas s'en aperçut et n'ajouta rien. Il était d'humeur taquine mais ne voulait pas foutre le dawa avec son ami.

- Ah désolé je divague ! Je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah ?

- Oui ce n'est rien ne faites pas attention.

- Ok.

- Bon bah pour la peine jvais rentrer avec toi et Axel.

- Quoi ?!

- Eh ouais.

- Mais mais mais mais mais ?!!

- Ya pas de « mais ».

- Ma…!

- Chut !

- Demyyyyyyyyx !!!

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

Zexion ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce spectacle ! Demyx rougit en l'entendant rire. Mais Zexion ne s'en aperçut pas. Roxas oui. C'était trop mignon de voir des réactions pareils de la part de Demyx.

- Oh.

Axel sortit enfin du vestiaire. Ni une ni deux Roxas alla vers lui. Un petit coup de tête dans son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué… ( euuh xD jsuis sûre que ya que moi pour faire ça !) Axel, attendrit, lui gratta la tête et lui embrassa le front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je t'ai manqué ?

- T'en a mis du temps…! J'ai cru que t'avais un problème !

- Bah je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal dans la douche…

- Hein ?

Axel s'approcha de Roxas pour lui souffler le problème.

- *je te rappel que je devais me « calmer », il a fallut que je trouve un coin tranquille où l'autre gars ne pouvait pas me voir ! Pis après j'ai eu une absence à cause de la chaleur de la douche et du parfum de rose… *

- Ah… ok je comprends.

- Donc voilà ! Maintenant jsuis tout à toi pour l'après midi !

- Euuh…

- On va pouvoir se détendre.

- Euuuuuuh…

- Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?

- Demyx va squatter…

- QUOI ?!!

- Hé hé !

Axel foudroya Demyx du regard ! Il s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par le col. Il le souleva à son niveau (oui Axel est plus grand que Demyx xD)

- De quel droit tu viens t'incruster ?

- Hé hé.

- Réponds ou jte tape !

- Je te présente Zexion !

- Qué…?!

- Hein ?

Bordel pas possible. Zexion est paumé et ne sais quoi dire ni faire, Roxas soupire dans son coin, Axel tient toujours Demyx et ce dernier est euphorique et gai comme un pinson.

- Euh… t'expliques?

- Je te présente Zexion. Mon nouveau pote !

- Bonjour.

- Euh ouais, salut !

- Tu me lâches ste plaît ?

- Jveux te taper.

- Gné ?!

- Axel c'est bon lâche le c'est pas important !

- Nan mais oh !! J'ai le droit de le taper s'il m'emmerde !

- Oui mais non !

- ROXAS !!

- AXEL LACHE LE TOUT DE SUITE !!

- Oui c'est ça lâche moi !

- Ta gueule.

- Hé héééé hé hé héé.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de rire comme un mongole ?!

- Hééééééééé hé hé héééé.

- ROXAAAAAAS JVEUX LE TAPEEEEER !

- Le tape pas ou c'est moi qui te tape avec mes béquilles !

- Mais pourquoi t'es contre moi comme ça ?

- Jsuis pas contre toi, jte demande de le laisser tranquille.

- …

- Pis c'est pas cool devant Zexion… Lâche le s'il te plaît…

- …

- S'il te plaît…3

- … Bon…

Axel reposa finalement - à regret - Demyx à terre. Zexion demanda à ce dernier s'il allait bien. Demyx, toujours gaga (dsl maman XDDD) se mit à rire démesurément avant de marcher en direction du portail. Le bleuté le suivit en trottinant. Axel tourna son regard vers Roxas qui semblait avoir m'esprit ailleurs. Il lui vola un baiser pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Roxas se tourna sec vers Axel. Il grogna en rougissant. Axel lui sourit comme si de rien était. Apparemment il avait déjà oublié qu'il voulait frapper Demyx. Il lui demanda innocemment.

- On va chez moi ?

- … Axel ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Mhm.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues. Le roux ne pu s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus ! Roxas fit un bruit de canard et Axel éclata de rire.

- Merde Axel !!

- Ah haaa ha ha ha haaa qu'il est beau mon vilain ptit canard !!!

- Putain mais arrêtes ! Pis jsuis pas un canard !!

- Mmmh j'ai bien envie de te manger, là.

- Hein ?! T'es pas sérieux !

- Je te ferais remarquer, mon cher Roxas, que c'est toi qui m'a allumé tout à l'heure.

- Oui ben c'était tout à l'heure !

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir.

- Non…! Tu vas quand même pas…?!

- Hop !

- Kyaaah !! Lâche-moi !!

Axel portait Roxas comme un sac à patates.

- Ca va devenir une habitude ou quoi ?! Lâche-moi bordel ! T'es chiant Axel sérieux.

- Causes toujours mon cœur.

- !!

Roxas balbutia pour ne rien dire de correct. Les mots lui venaient dans le désordre. Ce surnom le mettait mal à l'aise ! Surtout au lycée. Le roux rejoint les autres et ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Bien entendu, Roxas se débattait tant bien que mal, Demyx restait à une « distance de sécurité » du roux tandis que Zexion suivait timidement le groupe. À force de vaines tentatives de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Axel, Roxas se laissa faire. Il essaya de prendre appuie sur l'épaule du roux pour pouvoir se redresser un peu. Il commença à discuter avec Zexion qui ne parlait pas vraiment. Demyx les observa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Axel l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire bêtement ?

- Rien jme disais que Roxas et Zexion s'entendaient bien et ça me fait plaisir.

- Mmh. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ensemble…

- PAS TOUCHE.

- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- PAS TOUCHE c'est tout.

- Demyyyyx.

- Quoiiiiiiiiii ?

- Me dis pas que t'en pinces pour lui ?

- Non !

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Tais toi !

- Mmmh j'ai une bonne intuition apparemment.

- Roxas, tu fais quoi ce week end ?

- Aaarg mais fous lui la paix !

- Tu me cherches ptit gars.

- Jsuis plus grand que toi.

- Oui bon passons ! (XDD)

Roxas coupa la discussion avec Zexion et se retourna comme il pu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu dis Demyx ?

- Tu fais quoi le week end prochain ?

- Grrr…

- Euh rien pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. ^^

- Toi je vais te…!!

- Axel.

- Oui ?!

- On rentre ?

- Ok Rox…

- M'appelles pas comme ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca te va bien je trouve.

- On reeentre…

- Bon Ok ! On va chez moi.

- …

Roxas cacha son visage cramoisi dans le cou d'Axel. Ce dernier en profita pour lui gratter le bas du dos. Ni une ni deux le blond lui tira la joue tout en restant la tête enfouit dans son cou. Un rire échappa au roux qui fit signe aux deux autres avant de partir dans une autre direction. Demyx et Zexion continuèrent leur chemin ensemble. Finalement Demyx les laissa tranquilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel arriva enfin chez lui.

- Rox, on y est.

- Jt'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Mais j'y peux rien si j'y résiste pas.

- Bon passons.

- Oui mon cœur.

- …

- Un problème ?

- T'en as d'autres des surnoms niaiseux comme ça ?

- Ca t'embête mon amour ?

- *soupire et rougit* t'es pas possible comme gars…

- Jm'en sors pas mal pour être avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Axel fit descendre un brin Roxas afin d'avoir son visage à son niveau. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- J'aime te taquiner 3

- Jvois ça … -////-

- J'ai vraiment envie qu'on ai un moment tendre… Pas toi ?

Le rouquin avait dit ça d'une voix suave et sensuelle. Roxas se sentait si bien avec lui… Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Axel lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Un coup de langue par ci pas là sur les douces lèvres rosées du blond… Axel continua son chemin sans quitter les lèvres de son petit amant. Arrivés au seuil de la porte il prit ses clés tant bien que mal et entra. Il reposa doucement le blond à terre. Axel accrocha sa veste au porte manteau tout en balançant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il aida Roxas à retirer les siennes avec délicatesse. Par la suite, reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un long et langoureux baiser. Roxas laissait échapper quelques gémissements entre deux caresses de langues. Axel rompit le baiser, il plongea son regard émeraude dans l'océan de son amour. Ce dernier rougit de gêne et détourna le regard. Le roux lui caressa la joue en attirant son visage à lui. Leur souffle se mêlèrent. Axel embrassa les joues brûlantes de Roxas.

- Ne sois pas timide mon cœur.

- Ca… ça m'intimide toujours quand tu es doux comme ça…

- Ah vraiment?

- Mhm…

- Dans ce cas je devrais l'être plus souvent, tu es vraiment à croquer.

- Axel…

Roxas ferma les yeux et se dressa sur la pointe de son pied pour déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Axel. Le rouquin le prit soudainement par les hanches. Il le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, il lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit bouillonner Roxas. Ce dernier était de plus en plus rouge. Le roux vola ses lèvres une fois de plus pour cette fois ne plus s'en séparer ! Le blond poussa des gémissements sourds à travers le baiser plus que passionné d'Axel. Sa cheville lui faisait mal… Le roux, s'en aperçut aux tremblements de son petit amant. Il le souleva et le porta comme une princesse jusque dans le salon, il déposa doucement le blond dans le canapé. À contre cœur, le roux interrompit le baiser. Roxas était rouge et semblait s'être réveillé à l'instant ! Axel rit doucement.

- Mes baisers te font tant d'effet ?

- Mmmmh…

- T'es craquant comme ça…3 j'ai envie de toi…

- *murmure* …

- Quoi ?

- Je… moi aussi… moi aussi j'ai envie…

- … Mon amour…

- Prends moi dans tes bras.

- … D'accord.

- Je voudrais que ce soit tendre…

- Pas de problème mon cœur. Pour toi je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

- N'exagère pas quand même.

Roxas était intimidé et ça se voyait. Axel lui retira doucement ses chaussures. Il le regardait d'un air félin comme à son habitude. Il prit doucement le pied blessé de Roxas. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri sourd. Le roux vint l'embrasser sur la joue avant de retourner s'occuper de son pied.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas voir. ^^

Axel retira la chaussette de Roxas (que c'est romantique 8D … xDD), puis il commença à exercer quelques pressions ici et là.

- Aah! Aaaouh…!

- Détends-toi.

- Mmh j'ai mal… ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- T'inquiète.

Le roux se mit à masser ce petit pied tout chaud (que c'est gnangnan xD). Pourtant Roxas poussa encore quelques plaintes ce qui décida Axel à s'asseoir à ses côtés afin d'être plus à son aise. Il lui prit les jambes et le força à s'allonger sur ce qui restait du canapé. Un moyen de se détendre comme un autre ! Leur regard se croisèrent. Axel reprit son massage. Il massait le pied du blond avec le plus grand soin. Son pouce roulait ici et là, il appuyait plus ou moins fort. Roxas commençait à se laisser aller, il se tournait légèrement quand la douleur le lançait. Au bout d'un moment il finit par attraper un coussin pour le presser contre lui, comme une peluche. Ses petits gémissement se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissement de plaisir. Il releva un peu la tête afin de voir son amant s'occuper de lui. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce et endormie.

- Depuis quand tu sais masser comme ça ?

- Hum… longtemps.

- Mmmh… C'est bon…

- Ah ? Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir.

- C'est très agréable en fait.

- Oui jvois ça.

- Hein ?

- T'as l'air tout endormi mon cœur.

- Mmmh. C'est… c'est tellement doux que… jme sens partir.

- Hum, je préfèrerais te faire venir.

- …!

- Quoi ça te choque ? Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que j'aime entendre tes cris orgasmiques.

- Axeeel…!

- Ca prouve que jte fais du bien dans tout ce que je fais !

- Mmhmm… Continus… C'est bon…

- Tu veux une autre preuve ?

- Nan… merci.

- Bon alors je continu tranquillement.

Comme il l'avait dit, il continua son massage. Une fois que Roxas eut l'air de tomber dans les vapes de bien être, Axel lui dit d'une voix sensuel et posée.

- Tu sais Roxas, on dit que le pied est relié à toutes les parties du corps.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- …

- Va savoir où est-ce que je te fais du bien.

Roxas explosa littéralement. Il était tout rouge, on aurait pu voir la fumé sortir de ses oreilles. Rouge de honte ou de colère ? Il fourra sa tête dans le coussin en couinant comme une petite fille en pleure. Axel embrassa le bout de son pied. Roxas trouvait cela agréable mais gênant. Il essaya de retirer son pied des mains d'Axel mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement. Il retint son pied sans pour autant lui faire mal. Doucement il le ramena à ses lèvres (pas de panique ses pieds sont propres xD). Il commença doucement à lui embrasser, lécher la plante du pied, avec une extrême lenteur qui était un vrai supplice pour Roxas, il se mit à lui sucer et se délecter de ses orteils. Le blond poussa un faible gémissement.

- Où t'as appris ça…?

- Il se trouve qu'il m'arrive de lire.

- …

- Ca t'étonne mon cœur ?

- J'ai rien…!

Roxas fut coupé dans son élan par une main baladeuse mais experte qui se faufilait le long de sa jambe jusqu'au niveau de sa braguette. Deux émeraudes croisèrent son regard. Il crut mourir de gène. Axel délaissa son pied pour s'attaquer à cette vilaine braguette qui l'empêchait en partie d'atteindre son but. D'une main, il caressa le corps frêle de Roxas, de l'autre il ouvrit ladite braguette en plus de sa bouche. Il aimait jouer avec les nerfs de son petit amant. Ce dernier poussa de nouveaux gémissements lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du roux sur bas-ventre.

- Axel…!

- J'vais y aller doucement.

Roxas se retint de gémir lorsque qu'Axel commença à embrasser son nombril. C'était doux et chaud. Le rouquin montait petit à petit vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Une fois face à face, le blond ferma les yeux machinalement. Cependant, le roux ne l'embrassa pas. C'était trop mignon de voir son petit blond grogner pour un baiser. Il ne l'embrassa toujours pas, enfin, pas sur la bouche. Il lui embrassa doucement les paupières. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Axel alla lécher la joue de Roxas qui rougit une fois de plus.

- Mmmh t'as bon goût.

- … tu me prends pour une glace…?

- Pourquoi pas.

Sur ces mots, Axel vola un baiser à Roxas. Puis un autre, et encore un. Ces deux là raffolaient des baisers; tendres ou passionnés, l'envie était la même. Tout en continuant dans l'embrasser, le roux glissa finalement sa main dans le pantalon du blondinet. Ses mains se dirigeaient de manière habile et obscène. Il frôla la partie la plus sensible de l'intimité de son amour. Celui-ci gémit une fois de plus, mais de façon plus accentuée.

- Tu es si mignon comme ça mon cœur…

- Axel… *respire fort*

- J'ai tellement envie de toi…

- Axel… embrasse-moi…

- Oui mon ange.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Axel offrit un long, tendre et langoureux baiser à son amant qui n'attendait que ça. Il était rouge de plaisir, ses yeux profondément fermés, et sa poitrine vibrait. Il savourait ce baiser. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser libre accès à la langue de son amour. Ce dernier s'y infiltra bien évidemment. Sa langue alla taquiner sa consoeur avec volupté et l'invita dans une danse brûlante et humide. Les deux jeunes garçons prenaient du plaisir. Avec le match qui approchait il leur devenait difficile de faire l'amour… Le roux commença à caresser l'entrejambe du blond qui gémit à travers leur baiser. Axel s'arrêta doucement et regarda Roxas.

- C'est toi qui est dur maintenant Rox.

- …!

- Jte fais tant d'effet ? Petit obsédé va.

- Mmmh… C'est de ta faute…

- Je sais.

Axel enfouit son visage dans le cou du pauvre Roxas qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'extase. Axel déposa des baisers ici et là dans le cou de son petit amant tout en continuant ses caresses à son entrejambe.

- Roxas, j'en peux plus…

- ?

- J'veux te goûter…

- Hein ?

Avant que Roxas ne continu, Axel lui avait déjà arraché son pantalon et son boxer ! Il commença à toucher, caresser, titiller le sexe tendu du blond…voire à pincer légèrement son prépuce. Roxas cria presque. Il avait le souffle coupé ! Tout en contemplant ce spectacle, Axel titilla la fente du bout de sa langue. Il embrassa le gland, lécha la hampe de chair, enfin il le prit en bouche. Roxas poussa un cri étouffé dans l'oreiller ! Il tremblait de plaisir. C'était tellement bon…! Lorsque Axel entra dans un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient, Roxas s'agrippa au bords du canapé.

- Haaa haa ! Axeeel !! Mmmh ! C'est si bon !

Axel lui répondit d'un coup de langue.

- Huum !! Ta bouche est brûlante ! Haaa…!! Axeeeel !!

- C'est la passion.

- Mmmh!

- Je t'aime… Hum…

- Huuuum !!

Axel enchaîna les accélérations et les ralentissements... Roxas se perdit déjà dans les vagues de plaisir... Au rythme de ses va-et-vient, Axel s'imaginait en train de faire perdre la tète à son blondinet - si ce n'était pas déjà le cas - en lui faisant l'amour dans diverses positions ! Du style la levrette, 69, la position d'Andromaque, du papillon ou suspendue que sais-je encore…? La posture du bambou ? (*cours loin loin loin* XDD vous donne pas les noms ridicules vous pourriez me remercier ! XDDD) Au mesure que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus perverses, ses coups de langues devenaient de plus en plus vifs et malsains ! Roxas ne gémissait plus, il criait de plaisir. Il tremblait à chaque fois qu'Axel le prenait entièrement. Il finit par s'agripper aux mèches flamboyantes de son amant en essayant de lui dire qu'il allait jouir…! Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que cela était déjà fait. Roxas joui entre les lèvres d'Axel.

- Aah…! Mmmmh…

- *slurp*

- Désolé…

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir…

- Aucun problème mon cœur.

Sur ces mots, Axel redressa doucement Roxas qui se remettait de ses émotions. En même temps, Axel défit son pantalon et le retira. Il était serré dedans et c'en devenait insupportable ! Une fois débarrassé, il regarda Roxas qui avait un regard endormi. Trop de plaisir d'un coup ! (XDD) Il le réveilla d'un baiser.

- Hum ?

-Tombe pas dans les vaps tout de suite princesse.

- …

- Ma belle au bois dormant.

- T'as fini oui ?

- Nan. Ca ne fait que commencer.

Tout en disant cela, le roux fit s'asseoir le blond sur son extrémité dure et brûlante de désir.

- Aaaaah !! Aaanh !! Axel…! Hum !

- Huuum…

- T'es super dur !!

- Et toi… C'est si bon d'être en toi.

- Aaaanh !!

Axel l'attira à lui. Il lui vola des baisers aussi passionnés les uns que les autres. Le roux commença des mouvements de bassin qui firent frémir notre blondinet.

- Aaah Axel !! Je !! Je vais… Aaah !! Je viens !

- Nan ! Déjà ?!

- Mmmh ! C'est trop bon j'pourrais pas me retenir longte…!

- Oooh…

Axel se laissa tomber en arrière pour mieux sentir monter le plaisir. Il était maintenant allongé de tout son long sur le canapé tandis que Roxas se trouvait assis, un corps brûlant entre ses cuisses ! Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la position d'Andromaque. (youpi cours de kama XDDD *morte*) Le blond pu se faire pénétrer bien plus profondément par le roux. Roxas se sentit défaillir beaucoup plus vite ainsi, sans parler d'Axel qui tremblait d'amour en voyant les expressions de son amant.

- Tu es magnifique…

- …Huuum ! C'est trop dur pour moi… Aaah ! Aaanh ! Je vais jouir !

- Roxas !

- Aaaaaanh Axel ! Aaah !

- Huum ! Ensemble !!

- …!!

Ils jouirent en même temps dans un grand râle. Quelques secondes après, Roxas s'effondra sur Axel qui reprenait son souffle. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui caressant le dos avec tendresse.

- Tu es formidable mon cœur.

- Axel…

Doucement, les mains du rouquin vinrent parcourir le corps frêle du blond. Il alla discrètement titiller l'anneau de chair de ce dernier. Roxas grogna a travers la crinière du roux. Leur corps toujours unis dégoulinaient de sueur… Cependant… Axel était prêt pour un deuxième round ! (mamamiaa XDD Roxas! Cours !! A merde tu peux pas 8D … *je la ferme*) Il repoussa légèrement Roxas qui avait reprit ses esprits. Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Le blond se remit à rougir. Puis, en se tenant aux épaules du roux, il remua ses hanches dans un mouvement lent et circulaire. Un soupir échappa à Axel. Il lui lança un regard brûlant de désir.

- Roxas…!

- Huuum ? Anh…

- J'pourrais te faire l'amour toute la journée…!

- Axel…! Je…

A suivre °w° XD

Eh ouais xD jsuis chiante XD j'ai envie de vous faire languir encore. Mais je trouve que je vous ai fait un beau cadeau. Nan ? ^^ Déjà que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour vous pondre ce chapitre °__° Je voulais vous le mettre pour Halloween mais vous l'avez pour Noël ! C'est con la vie sérieux… *explosée de rire* Maintenant que c'est ENFIN les vacances je peux glander en paix et remplir mon blog, dessiner et écrire *_* XDD PLUS DE CONTROLES, EXPOSES NI D'EXAMS PENDANT 2 SEMAINES !!! *pleure de joie* j'vous aimes les gens !!

Reviews ? ^w^ pititééééé pensez a ma tète vide d'inspiratioooooon… surtout depuis la rentrée 8"D *z'ai peur*

N'hésitez pas à aller sur mes blogs ^w^ *s'en va yaoier* **Noyeux Joël mes chéri(e)s xD** (vous apprendrez que je ne dis plus Joyeux Noël depuis quelques années :p XD)

A bientôt j'espère (et plus vite que ça xD)


End file.
